


A Raging Fire

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: What if Phoebe during the Vault of Bones burns Finn and all the stress on Finn was too much and he... snapped... though not in a way that turn him evil, but causes him to break up with Phoebe until she gets things together... better story then summery.(Finn X Harem, Phoebe leading lady in later chapters)(Phoebe X Harem, story reason)
Relationships: Finn the Human/Flame Princess
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**For possible Legal reasons, I erased the Intro and you can read the full one on Fanfiction.net for more info.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Vault of Bones/ Finn, Phoebe**

...Show Phoebe while she flew after Finn while he was carried away by the Giant Goo skeleton.

She saw Finn getting wrapped up in some kind of Goo cocoon and Finn saw Phoebe appearing, who to Finn was still just FP or Flame to Finn for now.

"Help me!, but don't use fire because you know well it *Muffled talk*..." Finn tried to say but his mouth was covered by green goo that the Mondo sized Skeleton and Phoebe looked pissed.

"Release him!, or feel the wrath of the princess of flames!" Phoebe ordered while her body turned to be more fiery than ever before.

Though… all that did was cause the Mondo Goo skeleton to stick its tongue out at Phoebe which ticked her off even more than before.

"Very well…" Phoebe said while she powered up a bit more and flew at the Mondo Goo skeleton with intent to harm while Finn gave a muffled scream.

Now here was the difference between the canon show and this story… instead of Phoebe stopping to make the Mondo Goo skeleton do the splits, she actually full on gave a full fireball tackle right to its face which forced the Goo skeleton to drop Finn, however the force of the tackle caused some of Phoebe's flames to hit the right side of Finn's face, more exactly his hat and it started to burn while Phoebe laughed at the Mondo Goo skeleton's pain when it was gripping a greatly damaged skull.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me." Phoebe said before she attacked the skeleton again.

That caused the Mondo Goo skeleton to roar in pain when Phoebe hit it with a blast of fire but Finn's muffled screaming after a few more blasts got Phoebe's attention and when she looked over, she was shocked to see Finn's head on fire.

"Finn!" Phoebe said as she went to her boyfriend to help him.

Though when she used Finn's sword to cut him free, he instantly rushed to a nearby mound of dirt and dived head first into it to put out the fire on him while the Mondo Goo Skeleton managed to get to its feet and growled at Phoebe before it left the area to stay alive.

Phoebe didn't care about that as she was more worried for Finn.

"Oh Glob Finn. Are you okay?" She said as she got close to the human.

Finn however got his now unlit head out of the ground and had a burn mark running down the left side of his face from his scalp to his lower left cheek.

"Am I ok!?... do I look OK to you?" Finn said with an angered and pained tone while he glared at Phoebe with one eye while his other was closed from the pain.

Phoebe flinches from the look.

"I'm sorry Finn. I was angry at that skeleton and I somehow wasn't acting like myself."

Finn glared at her with one eye and shook his head.

"No kidding.. but it wasn't just this, when I gave you the go ahead to do what you wanted you pretty much tried to destroy everything and when I asked you to not use your fire you did it anyway and now look at me!, I'm not even sure if Cyclops tear will help if I don't get to this soon enough since I never used it with burns like this before!... I could care less since it could show how tough I am years from now but you pretty much didn't… think!, and coming from me that is saying something!... maybe PB was right about you being unstable… maybe it made your head unstable as well since you pretty much attacked a monster while it had a hostage!" Finn said while he had a pissed off look in his one good eye.

Phoebe's eyes widened after hearing that.

"You can't be serious! This was an accident!"

"An accident?... an accident!?... I can forgive the part about you torching the Goblin Kingdom over a misunderstanding… but you nearly caused me to get crushed multiple times here when your fireballs went wild and stones fell everywhere!, and now because of you and your rash actions you caused this…*Finn points at serious burn*... and you say it was all an accident?" Finn said while he had an angered look on his face before he sighs and starts walking away.

"Maybe PB was right about you being a bad romance option… maybe I should give up romance for good… none of them ever seemed to work out or I just have some standards I need to lower… but you… this is the first time I have been harmed by a loved one multiple times, even PB and her too young thing and Marcy's mind games didn't hurt this much since they didn't flat out try and kill me... I'm good with giving people second chances, but… first we have actual body issues that prevent us from touching one another… then you have your unstable matrix so we can't even kiss without you exploding in my face and now… accident or not you caused this!... and if you haven't noticed me earlier with you attacking that Mondo Goo Skeleton, I could have either ended up worse or flat out died!... I'm sorry Phoebe but… we may need to see other people for awhile or have a break until you learn to control yourself better… I may have my issues and some are caused by others… but you… you said stuff like fuel my flames puny worms or the power of destruction while laughing like a maniac… I'm not saying your evil FP… but you are getting dangerously close to it…. You better think about that before you actually cause a death or something with a good aligned being." Finn said before he turned and hopped down the hole back into the dungeon after he got his demon blood sword from Phoebe.

Phoebe could believe what happen as she sees her now ex boyfriend leaving.

"What have I done?" She said before she broke down in tears as her cries echoes throughout the dungeon.

Though Finn ignored the cries even if they did give him feelings of wanting to rush back to Phoebe… though his aching scar remind him that getting too close to her would get him burned again and this time… Finn doubted he would have been able to take it and when Phoebe stopped crying, she worked her way out of the ruins alone and when no one was at the entrance, it really hit hard for Phoebe that Finn was not going to be her BF again as long as she was prone to destructive outbursts.

"I'm a monster." Phoebe said before she left the area. But not to her new home that Finn made. She needed to be in some place where there's no life.

That resulted in Phoebe going to the wasteland based areas where many abandoned buildings from the pre mushroom war was at, she heard that the best things alive there if you could call them alive was Oozers... So no one would mind if she destroyed them if they attacked her, she even found a tall skyscraper like building and thanks to how it was made, it barely reacted to Phoebe's body heat so it wouldn't burn down and there was plenty of dead wood here and there for her to burn for sustenance…

Phoebe found a good spot to sit down before she starts to cry again as she blames herself for getting Finn hurt which resulted in their relationship to be over.

While that happened, either from Phoebe's lack of sensing heat sources or from her getting distracted, a figure wearing a cloak was walking up to Phoebe, just because the main residence of the place was Oozer's, didn't mean that it was purely them.

It was only a moment before Phoebe turned her head only to jolt as she backed away from the figure.

"Who are you?" She said.

The figure giggles and from the sound of the voice, she sounded female.

"Well, I'll answer that while a cutie like you answers while you are so far from the Fire Kingdom, seems fair right?" The woman said while she moved to sit near Phoebe, and Phoebe could see that the figure had a… very… well endowed figure… made many women in Ooo look like twigs in comparison.

Phoebe was now feeling a bit self conscious after seeing the woman before sighing,

"Nothing to tell except… my boyfriend dumped me, after I… accidentally hurt him with my flames." She said with a bummed look.

"Oh… you poor thing, I'm sure its not that bad right?" The Figure said while she placed a comforting hand on Phoebe's shoulder… a bare non flame elemental hand on Phoebe's shoulder and wasn't getting burned somehow.

Phoebe was surprised when she saw thought.

"H-How are you able to touch me without getting burned?"

The figure giggles before he asked a counter question.

"Tell me… you know about sex demons?... more exactly Succubuses?" The figure said with a cryptic tone to her voice.

Phoebe was a bit confused.

"S-Succubus? Never heard of them."

The figure smirks before she pulled back her hood to show a beautiful human like face but with eyes that radiate power and long brown hair that was braided in the back.

"Simple… succubuses and their male counterparts, Incubuses are demons that more or less thrive on tiers… mainly tier 15… its like Vampires and blood or that Vampire Queen I heard about and the color red… Succubuses like me pretty much live by having sex daily, we can also alter our bodies to suit our lovers tastes and in a nutshell… I could hold a cutie like you without issues thanks to that unique trait, we are also powerful spell casters since we can use the energy we get from tier 15 and use it as power… not to toot my own horn but I am a pretty high ranked succubus who has many people just begging to be around me, the reason I'm here is because I saw you flying to this building and wanted to see if you were friend or foe so I can introduce you to the village nearby… my name is Lillum Demonica, nice to meet you." Lillum said while she introduced herself to Phoebe.

Phoebe was surprised after hearing the story. Even though she still didn't know about Succubuses and apparently Incubuses, but she understood tier 15 since being a princess she was given the talk, probably earlier than Finn. Plus she remembers hearing about Marceline and her hunger for red from Finn.

"I-I'm… Phoebe. And you said there's a village here?" She said since she didn't see one here.

"Well considering there are Oozers around and a major threat, many of my kind helped make special barriers that prevent them from finding it from sight or sound, pretty sure not many would consider it a kingdom but its getting there, want to come with?, I'm sure you would feel better with talking and having fun with people who can actually touch you right?" Lillum said while she got to her feet and held a hand out for Phoebe to take.

Phoebe was hesitant but she could see that Lillum was nice before Phoebe went to take her hand.

When that happened, she and Phoebe vanished and a moment later, Lillum and Phoebe were in the middle of a village in the middle of nowhere in no time flat.

Plenty of grass and trees were around the duo but oddly enough they didn't burn at Phoebe's touch and many people, many demonic looking compared to the occasional mortal was seen while they walked by them like Lillum bringing people here was a normal thing, though a moment later, a succubus who was barely dressed with only various bits of clothing covering her important bit appeared from the sky with large wings appeared, she had a well rounded figure with D cup breasts and wide hips and looks at Lillum and bows to her.

"Milady, welcome back from your trip out into the wastelands, who is this beauty here?" The succubus said while Lillum smirks at her.

"The Princess of Flames, had a bad time recently with a boyfriend and ran all the way here, is Emerald here?, we may have a new resident here for awhile and I wanted to make sure my hubby was alright with that." Lillum said while the lower ranked Succubus bowed to Lillum.

Phoebe was a bit surprised.

"H-How'd you know that I was a princess?"

Lillum smirks at that and she winked at Phoebe.

"Well Mind reading magic is pretty handy, and by the way, my title is Sex demon Queen here and my hubby is the formerly human turned Incubus King Emerald, so I'm sure he can help you with your problems, I wasn't lying in wanting to help and while living in a skyscraper is cool, its not exactly the best, but before we continue…" Lillum said before she removed her cloak and her body was seen in full… and damn did she have a figure that some women would kill for and probably get killed by.

She had F to G cup breasts that defied gravity with magic, she had a toned body with wide hips and had large demonic wings and wore a skin tight leotard that showed off her curves and wore shoulder length demonic arm guards that were gloveless and had thigh high length heeled boots… all in all, Lillum looked sinfully beautiful while her cloak vanished and she stretched her body while a demonic tail was see, it was slightly heart shaped as well to add to her cute factor.

Phoebe's eyes widened as she sees Lillum's figure before blushing brightly.

Lillum giggles at that before she held a hand out for Phoebe to take.

"Here, let me help you up, no teleporting again I promise." Lillum said while she smiles kindly at Phoebe.

Phoebe gulped a bit before she took Lillum's hand again.

Lillum helped Phoebe to her feet and Phoebe was able to look around.

She saw that she was in some kind of park like plaza and many buildings and what not surrounding the area, all in all aside from the large walls blocking the view of the wastelands, this place could look like an oasis in a desert so to speak.

"This place looks… wonderful. And I'm not even burning anything." Phoebe said.

"Well this place did have grass and trees imported from the Nightosphere and other fiery based dimensions, so withstanding Fire is a key thing, even the buildings and other things can withstand fiery temperature." Lillum said after she lets go of Phoebe's hand.

"R-Really?" Phoebe said with a surprised look.

"Yup, anyway we can walk and talk, so follow me while I lead you to Emerald, if you are going to be living in the wastelands for a time, you might as well see if you can get a home here from him." Lillum said while she starts walking from Phoebe while Lillum's ass swayed too and fro in the process.

Phoebe blushes brightly as she noticed before she follows Lillum while trying not to look at the succubus's ass.

Lillum just giggles at that.

" _Hehe, so cute, going to enjoy teasing her later."_ Lillum thought while she keeps on making sure she was in front of Phoebe's gaze and made it look natural.

Each time Phoebe noticed, she tries to avoid staring Lillum's ass as she tries look at the other buildings in the village.

That resulted in Lillum leading Phoebe to a large building, it wasn't a castle but it was still fancy and Lillum walked to the front doors and opened them so that Phoebe could enter without issue.

Phoebe felt a bit nervous as she entered through the doors.

When she did she saw various women and humanoid women walking around with a rare male person as either a guard or in butler outfits while some women wore guard outfits or maid outfits.

When they saw Lillum, many of the ladies came to Lillum to greet her, mainly the maid outfit wearing ones and even a few non maid ones.

"Welcome back Milady. Hope your trip went well." Said one Maid.

Lillum smiles at the ladies and moved to kiss a few on the cheeks or lips before she stands fully.

"Hey everyone, yeah the trip went well, even got a cutie here to tag along on the way home, say hello to the Princess of flames, she is having boyfriend trouble so I figured I could lend a hand with talks and what not and maybe talk Emerald into giving her a home in the village." Lillum said before she looks around.

"Where is Emerald by the way?" Lillum said while one servant who got kissed blushed.

"Well he took a few women to his room and is well… feeding." The servant said while another servant, a Succubus smirks.

"Yeah, it seems he missed your touch since you were gone for a few days." The other servant said while she grins at Lillum.

The other servants giggles as Phoebe was blushing brightly as she heard this.

"I see, is one of them Leonel?, and know where Frost and Rose are?, my little girls may have a new playmate if the talk with my hubby goes well." Lillum said while she clapped her hands together while she wasn't fazed by Emerald having fun without her.

Phoebe however was again shocked.

"W-Wait… you're not bothered that your husband is… being intimate with a different woman? And you're a mother as well?"

Lillum looks at Phoebe with a smile and raised a hand with one finger pointing up like she was giving a talk.

"Well unlike many here who are mortal and like I said succubuses and incubuses need to have sex to feed and survive so I don't mind if my hubby has other women in his bedroom, as for Frost and Rose, they are mine and Leonel's children, I know spells that can work on others and can reform my body so that I can grow a cock… doubt I need to explain more and I love both Emerald and Leo… both are so aggressive and powerful that I just quiver in their presence, Frost and Rose are about your age so I'm sure you three would get along well." Lillum said while she smirks at Phoebe.

"I-I see…" Phoebe said as she was surprised by this info but blushes brightly at the part of Lillum knowing a spell to grow a cock.

"Yup, there are many spells that Sex demons know about, some involve attacks, some defensive, some nature defying, some useful for everyday life and many more." Lillum said before she smiles at Phoebe.

Phoebe was surprised after hearing that. If she knew this place existed before, it would've helped out her relationship with Finn… too bad it's already over.

Lillum, though a mind reader saw the look on Phoebe's face, did want Phoebe to speak her mind and asked a question to get her to talk.

"So… considering what you told me… instead of reading your mind… why not let me ask you directly… do you want to change for the better and earn Finn's love again?" Lillum asked while she smiles at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes a bit before she felt bummed again.

"I… don't know. I'm not even sure Finn will take me back after the damage I did. Pretty sure he told his friends about this and they'll do whatever they can to make sure I don't see Finn."

"Well I'm sure they won't be all bad, I mean after you show them how much you changed over training, I'm sure they will see you in a new sexy light… or is your love for Finn just a small flicker instead of an inferno?" Lillum said while she smirks at Phoebe.

Phoebe blinks at the question before having a narrow look.

"No."

"Oh really?, well seems to me you being down just shows how low level your love is… or do you want to prove me wrong by actually trying to better yourself?" Lillum said in a taunting manner while she smirks at Phoebe more with a grin slowly forming.

Phoebe frowns.

"I'll show you. I'll show everyone that I can change. But when I get back, I'm slapping Finn for hurting me and I'm gonna slap that dumb Bubblegum woman too."

"Hehe, thatta girl… follow me, lets talk with Emerald and see if we can't get you a room here until a place is made for you and you can earn your keep here, just to let you know that the place will be bare bone besides fire proof bedding and a few other things so you are not sleeping out in the cold, and before you ask, it's no trouble, all Emerald and I would need to do is go to an empty spot and snap our fingers and our magics would make a house in no time… though you may have to help get materials." Lillum said while she gestured for Phoebe to follow her.

Phoebe was able to calm down a bit before she started to follow Lillum.

A few of the maids, butlers, and guards chuckle or giggle at that and a maid followed Lillum and Phoebe quietly before the trio was at a fancy looking door before Lillum looks at Phoebe.

"Just to let you know, if my hubby is having fun, don't try and complain about seeing this, many sex demons have their fun times in doors… and outdoors out of the village if they want to get kinky, but never in public in town… don't want to scar children… though… not sure if I should have you wait out here since you are underage and the sight if he is in the act may shock you, he may have many ladies at once on the bed after all." Lillum said while she looked thoughtful on this delima.

Phoebe gulps a bit.

"Perhaps I'll just wait here."

"Good, Rachel here will keep you company while I talk with Emerald, she's married to a man named Cedric here and you can ask her more details, similar to Emerald, Cedric has multiple ladies and one is named Azure, again, you can ask her details as well but for now if you'll excuse me… oh!, and every room here is specially made to be soundproof even with the doors opened so don't worry about noise and stuff." Lillum said before she walked to the door and opened it, and like Lillum said, no noise was heard and Lillum closed the door while Phoebe looks at the maid to get a better look at her.

Surprisingly she was a humanoid who looked like her head was part hedgehog like a few of those creatures in Ooo that were much much smaller, her hair or quills were spiked back and they looked mainly pink in coloring and went down to be near the base of her neck, she had a curvy body and looked strong since she seemed to have muscles though she was a bit shorter than Phoebe but she looked beautiful.

Phoebe blinked when she saw Rachel before gulping.

"U-Um, hello. Are you Rachel?"

The woman smiled at Phoebe and slightly bowed her head.

"Indeed your highness, if you would please follow me, we can have you rest in a room and I'll go to Milord and Milady to see how the talk is going." Rachel said while she gestured for Phoebe to follow her and she starts walking away from Phoebe to another door.

Phoebe had no choice but to follow while the scene went into the room Lillum entered.

She saw Emerald getting pleased by a few ladies while he was standing on the floor and three ladies were pleasing his cock.

Emerald was a man who was a bit taller then Lillum, thanks to his training, and from him being turned into an Incubus, he was no longer a weak looking human but an apex of a demon by having a toned body with no fat whatsoever on him, if there was it was only to help round his body out in a good way to make him not look sickeningly skinny, he had long brown hair like Lillum but unlike her he let his hair flow free down his back and he wore only a necklace currently with a dragon pendent on it, a fidget ring, and a wedding band to show he was married to Lillum.

He had a long cock and could change its size and shape for his lovers taste, but considering he was with multiple ladies to feed and please them, he went all out by going for a 12 incher with 2 in width for now while he smirks at the three ladies on their knees.

One was a woman called Leonel, she was a humanoid who had cat like traits, more like a lioness and had ebony colored skin, she had B to C cup breasts and while not as curvy as Lillum or a few of the extra ladies next to her, she had black to purplish colored hair and had cat ears on her head and her hair trailed down her back to a cat like tail, Leonel was strong with a well toned and somewhat muscular body, not enough to make her a muscle woman but enough to make even a man who was strong think twice about messing with her and that was just looks alone.

Another lady looked like a lower ranked succubus but was part rabbit. Her fur was grey as she had a nice fit body while her breasts were C-D size.

She also had some kind of symbol or emblem near her folds and she was working on Emerald's nuts.

Next was a odd looking humanoid woman, she had the head of a jackel, the body of a woman, but had a strong body that made many women look weak, in fact she could be a part of Muscle princess's kingdom with how strong her muscles looked and she was using a long tongue from her maw to lube up Emerald's cock.

Emerald in turn groans from the attention before he noticed Lillum.

"O-Oh hey Lillum… back already?, thought you would take an hour or two more with your outing or did you not find any prey to feed on in the wastelands?" Emerald said since Lillum like to attack mortals with evil intentions sometimes or Oozers as well, she could use spells to bind them and even though they were mutated, they were originally humans so their energy, while paling to normal humans, was still a good source of energy for the succubus.

Lillum giggles.

"Well during my trip, I met this young flame elemental sitting at one of the ruined buildings, who was having relationship issues with her boyfriend due to a… personal issue. I brought her here and told her we would help her out."

Emerald blinks at that and smirks at Lillum.

"Interesting, but before we go further, how young we talking because I don't help people for free and I don't go for kids, I'm no pedo after all." Emerald said while he smirks at Lillum who puffed out her cheeks.

"Just because we mothers teach our kids things doesn't mean we're just going after random kids, its a thing we do and you know it Emerald." Lillum said while Emerald chuckles again.

"Hehe, sorry, still seriously why help her out?, you normally just let people work out their issues on their own or is this one a doozy of a work that really needs our help and there is no other option?, like how you turned Clover here into part Succubus in order to help her grow and love her body." Emerald said while he pets the rabbit humanoid hybrid on the head and did it lovingly as well.

Clover blushes at the petting as Lillum smiles at Emerald.

"Well she was sad, and she really wanted to change herself a bit so she can fully control her powers so she can't burn anyone else. Also, her name is Phoebe, Princess of the Fire Kingdom."

"Princess of the Fire Kingdom?... I think I heard about her, guess she is having trouble with that Finn guy or something… though burn?... well guess I can help her with that but it won't be for free… tell her if she wants to stay here and get training from the two of us, there are certain conditions she will need to agree to, some can be haggled, I would go talk with her but I'm a bit busy with these fine ladies, give me an hour and I'll be done with them." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Lillum giggles.

"Oh not to worry, I had Rachel keep her company."

Meanwhile….

Turns out Phoebe and Rachel were playing Card Wars and thanks to some specially enchanted cards and a few decks that Rachel had, Phoebe managed to make a mainly fire themed deck and was learning ropes of the game, she saw Finn and Jake play this every now and then though she knew Finn lost on purpose and wanted to try this game out and Rachel was doing pretty well with teaching her things.

"Good, your monster is now powered up so you can attack and withstand a few blows without much issue, however remember to have some monsters in the other lanes so you won't have issues getting attacked directly." Rachel said since the less monster in the lane there were, the less in defense she had.

Phoebe nods her head at Rachel as she thoroughly looks at her hand for any creature cards.

In the meantime back in Emerald and Lillum's room…

"Well as long as she doesn't get too into a game of Card wars we may be fine, she is a super Card wars Amadaus after all and can get a bit too into the game sometimes." Emerald said since he challenged her a few times and got his butt handed to him daily… before she used him as her plaything since not much can be done in the wastelands, Emerald and Cedric had various deals, Cedric acts as the head of the guard in the Village and Emerald takes the more complicated stuff of ruling the Village and if their ladies want to switch partners for a time, they were cool with that and what not, even had orgies but Emerald sweatdrops when Rachel seems to get a bit of an high from winning and really pushed Emerald to the limit shockingly enough.

Lillum also sweatdrops.

"Oh I'm sure Phoebe would be fine."

"Hopefully, anyway just let Phoebe know that she can rest here for an hour for free and we can talk details on a longer stay later, after that if you want to join in on the fun, feel free, got to show my wife a good time after all." Emerald said while he grins at Lillum.

Lillum also grin.

"Oh you know I would never pass up spending time with my cute hubby."

Emerald chuckles at that before he saw Lillum leave the room and looks at the three ladies who kept pleasing his cock.

"Now then… who wants to start the fun officially?" Emerald said while he grins at the ladies and the scene went to Lillum who walked into Phoebe's bedroom and saw that she was putting up a decent fight with Rachel.

"Hey you two, how goes the game?" Lillum said.

"Well Phoebe is doing pretty well thanks to my lessons, she was a bit rough at first but I'm sure with some practice she can be a good card wars player in the future." Rachel said while she held her cards in her hand carefully.

"Hmmm that's good." Lillum said before she looks at Phoebe.

"So I talked to Emerald, Phoebe and he said you can stay but will have to work an arrangement with him to extend your stay here and what not."

"Really?, what are the details?" Phoebe asked while Lillum shrugged.

"Who knows, he says wait an hour and he can talk to you then, looks like Rachel gets to play Card wars a bit more with you, she works a lot so give her a break that can help with her hobby would be good for her." Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

Phoebe blinked a bit as Rachel was feeling excited that she can play more Card Wars.

Lillum chuckles at the look before she turned to the door.

"Anyway I'll come get you after I have fun with Emerald and the ladies he has with them… I'm a bit hungry anyway." Lillum said before she exits the room while her hips sway too and fro in Rachel and Phoebe's view.

Rachel licks her lips as Phoebe blushes before Lillum left the room.

"Hehe, Emerald is sure lucky to have someone like Lillum. But I'm not complaining since I got my Cedy." Rachel said.

Rachel then looks at Phoebe with a grin.

"Now then… shall we get serious with the lessons and see if you have what it takes to take me on?" Rachel said while she smirks at Phoebe in a challenging way.

Phoebe was quiet before she had a determined look.

"Bring it on."

Rachel smirks and the scene went back to Lillum who walked back into her husband's room and saw him fucking Clover while she was on all fours and was making out with Leonel while he used a free hand to finger the unnamed Jackal Amazon's pussy while she was on all fours next to Clover.

Clover was moaning and groaning loudly from how intense Emerald was as the Jackal woman was groaning from having her pussy fingered while Leonel kissed Emerald back with passion.

Lillum smirks before she walked next to the bed and looks at Emerald.

"Seems I got here at a good time, Phoebe is busy with Rachel and playing more card wars with her, so mind if I join in?" Lillum said while Emerald pulled away from the kiss with a smirk.

"Why do you think I left Leo here unoccupied?, she's missed your touch just as much as me though I doubt she would admit it." Emerald said while he grins at Leonel in a teasing way and she lightly hits his shoulder while she blushed a bit at the tease.

Lillum giggles.

"Awww, don't be that way Leo. You know I make sure I give you the best attention ever."

Leonel blushed more from that and just moved away from Emerald and near Lillum.

"Well get on the bed and show me what you got, I've been getting tease by Emerald and he hasn't done much, I need to check on Frost and Rose an in hour anyway before I leave on a scouting mission." Leonel said while she had a cute blush on her face.

Lillum smirks before with the snap of her fingers, the Succubus Queen's clothes start to disappear.

Leonel blushed and lightly smirks a bit more when she saw Lillum in the nude and watched at Lillum approach her on the bed.

Lillum had like the most perfect hourglass figure as her large breasts bounced with each step as Lillum got close to Leonel.

When she did, she leaned in and kissed Leonel and moved so that she was on top of Leonel and was making out with her while Lillum used a hand to finger Leonel's folds with two fingers deeply.

Leonel moans into the kiss before she tries to finger Lillum's pussy.

Lillum however used a free hand to hold Leonel's hand and moved it so that it was on the bed and Lillum smirks at Leonel.

"Sorry but I'm making sure you feel good first before I get my fun… can't have you overpower me after all." Lillum said before she fingers Leonel at a harder rate.

Leonel groans a few times as she blushes a bit before feeling her pussy tightening a bit on Lillum's fingers.

That caused Lillum to smirk while she keeps on fingering Leonel and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

Leonel muffly groans before she returns the kiss as she wraps her free arm around Lillum's neck.

While that was going on, Emerald liked what he was seeing and fucks Clover at a harder rate while he fingers the Jackal woman's pussy at a harder rate.

Clover and the Jackal woman moans and groans loudly in unison as they were really feeling good from the pleasure they were getting.

That caused Emerald to smirk while he fucked Clover harder while he made sure to hold his orgasm back as long as he could and keeps on making a mess out of the Jackal Amazon's pussy.

The Jackal woman continues to moan as her folds we're getting drenched while Clover groans loudly as her pussy tightens around Emerald's dick.

Emerald keeps this up while he fucked Clover harder and faster until…

Clover throws her head back and moans loudly before she climaxed hard as her juices sprayed on Emerald's groin.

Emerald grits his teeth a bit from how tight Clover got and just keeps on fucking her through her orgasm while he enjoyed the fucked up look she was slowly getting on her face as time went by, she was normally shy before her change so a change like this was good in Emerald's eyes.

"D-Don't stop Emerald!" Clover groans after her orgasm dies out.

That caused Emerald to lick his lips and really thrust his hips hard to show that he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Clover was moaning loud with ecstasy as she thrusts her hips back to meet up with Emerald's thrusts.

Emerald in turn thrusts harder and harder while he fingered the Jackal Amazon until…

The Jackal woman grits her teeth before she groans loud and climaxes hard on Emerald's hand.

That caused Emerald to finger her harder while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm, he made sure she was enjoying herself before he would have his fun with her.

The Jackal Amazon groans again before she taps off as she was truly enjoying herself as she hopes Emerald will do her next soon.

Though seems he was focusing on Clover for now when he had his cock barrage her cervix again and again and keeps on going with his fingering the Jackal amazon woman's pussy while with Lillum and Leonel…

Lillum moved so that she was between Leonel's legs and her body faced away from Leonel so she couldn't counter her and she was eating out the Lioness like woman's pussy.

Leonel moans and groans as she blushed brightly while her toes curled a bit with how intense Lillum's licks were.

Lillum smirks a bit at that for a moment before she went back to eating out Leonel while she made sure Leonel couldn't pull away from her mouth or do anything tricky to break free.

Leonel whimpers at this but moans a bit more since this was all that she can do.

"O-Oh fuck." She moans.

Lillum was amused by that and keeps on eating Leonel out, she even moved to lick her asshole a few times to really get her worked up.

Leonel arch her back as she felt that action before groaning a bit loud.

Lillum keeps pleasing Leonel's holes more and more while she could feel her getting closer and closer while her folds got more and more wet and could feel her folds twitch until…

Leonel arches her back again and moans loudly before she climaxed hard as her pussy sprayed her juices on Lillum's face.

Lillum lapped up Leonel's juices and waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

About 15 seconds pass before Leonel taps off for a moment and tries to recover for a bit.

Though Lillum showed no mercy when she starts to eat Leonel out again which made the Lioness woman groan loudly from the unexpected move.

"O-Oh fuck… L-Lilly!" Leonel groans as she pants a few times in between breaths.

Lillum keeps this up while she and Emerald pleased the women on the bed and Emerald could feel himself getting close.

"F-Fuck… finally about to b-blow." Emerald growled out while he fought to keep himself from cumming after 10 minutes of nonstop fucking with Clover alone.

Clover turns her head to look at Emerald.

"D-Do it! Give my… s-slutty pussy a taste of your… s-spunk!"

"A-As… you… WISH!" Emerald growled out before he pushed his cock deep into Clover's pussy and he blew his load in her while her body quickly worked to absorb the sperm fired into her.

"AAAAHHH!" Clover moans loudly with ecstasy before she climaxed again on Emerald's dick.

Emerald growls while he came more in the hybrid and he tapped off 20 seconds later and took a moment to pant for breath.

Clover taps off a few seconds after before she tries to catch her breath as she enjoys the afterglow.

Emerald pulled his cock free of Clover's pussy and it was iron hard while Clover fell to lay on the bed while her body worked to absorb the sperm inside of her and Emerald looks at the Jackal amazon.

"So… ready for the fun?" Emerald asked while he gestured for the Jackal Amazon to approach him.

The Jackal Amazon blushes before she eagerly went to Emerald as she was finally gonna get her turn.

That caused Emerald to pull her in for a kiss and laid her on her back while he moved to grip her muscled legs.

"Now… how rough do you want it?" Emerald asked while his cock was iron hard and looked harder then ever.

The Jackal woman blushes.

"V-Very hard… like if you were trying to… impregnate me."

"Alright, you said your name was Elizabeth right?, just being clear before I give you a possible kid." Emerald said with an amused look in his eyes.

The Jackal Amazon blushes again before she nods her head which confirms that her name is Elizabeth.

Emerald then aimed his cock at Elizabeth's pussy and grins at her.

"Better relax then… I'm about to get serious from the get go." Emerald warned since unlike Leonel, Lillum, and Clover, Elizabeth was more or less a normal mortal who was not used to sex demon level sex yet.

Elizabeth nods her head at Emerald before she took a moment or so before she was fully relaxed.

A moment later, Emerald shoved his cock inside of Elizabeth and when he got as deep as he could get, he starts to fuck her before she could adjust like she asked while he placed his hands on her firm breasts and used them as handholds so he could keep his intense pace up.

Elizabeth groans loudly from the penetration before she starts to moan loudly.

"Oh fuck!"

"Fuck is right!, Going to fucking destroy this tight pussy!" Emerald growled in a dominating way while he thrusts his hips and his cock barraged Elizabeth's womb after he busts through her cervix.

Elizabeth was moaning loudly as she was enjoying how rough Emerald was being before she felt her pussy tighting around Emerald's cock.

While that happened, Lillum had moved so that she was scissoring Leonel and was grinding her folds on the lion woman's pussy while Lillum held Leonel's leg between her breasts when she hugged the leg and groans from the feeling she was getting.

Leonel moans as well from how rough Lillum was before Leonel tries to meet up with the succubus Queen's grinding motions.

Lillum moans a bit and grinds her folds harder on Leonel's pussy and Leonel and Lillum's juices started to mix on the bed when the two really went at it.

Leonel moans while having a determined look to make Lillum feel good as she grinds her folds hard on her lover's folds.

For a few minutes, Lillum keeps her actions up while pleasing Leonel with her actions more and more and che could tell Leonel was about to blow and keeps on grinding her pussy on Leonel's until…

Leonel throughs her head back before she moans a bit loud and climaxed hard as her juices sprayed on Lillum's folds.

Lillum grits her teeth and groans loudly when she came hard on Leonel's folds and her own juices mixed with Leonel's.

It took sometime before Leonel taps off after 25 seconds.

Lillum tapped off as well before she took a moment to pant for breath and chuckles a moment later.

"H-Hehe, really needed that, how you doing Leo?, up for more?" Lillum said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Leonel pants a bit before looking at Lillum.

"O-Oh… yeah." She said.

Lillum smirks at that before she held a hand up.

"So… want to lead the next round or should I after I grow a cock for one of us?" Lillum said since she and Leonel were well lubed now after all that fun they just had.

Leonel was thoughtful for a bit.

"I'll lead."

"Great." Lillum said before she moved away from Leonel for a moment to let her relax on the bed and Lillum starts to cast her spell, Lillum didn't need it on herself but she could cast it on others for a fun time and after a moment, she casts the spell on Leonel fully and in no time flat a 9 to 10 inch cock was formed on Leonel and it had a 3 in inch width and had thick veins running up and down the shaft.

Leonel blushes brightly as she sees the cock grown on her before looking at Lillum.

Lillum licks her lips and she felt her body warm up more.

"So… what do you want me to do first to that tasty cock of yours?" Lillum said while she had a sinfully cute and lustful look on her face when she smiles at Leonel.

Leonel blushes at the look while feeling her cock twitch a bit before Leonel gave her command.

"I want you to… suck my cock."

Lillum giggles before she moved to crawl to Leonel and when her head was at Leonel's cock, she licked the head of the dick and used a hand to lightly stroke it again and again.

Leonel shudders from that action before groaning a bit from how good Lillum's hand was.

Lillum keeps this action up for a few minutes while with Emerald and Elizabeth…

Emerald turned her on her side and was really fucking her hard while he had lis left hand grip her ass and his right grupped her right hip so he could have a good handhold on the amazon.

Elizabeth blushes brightly as she moans and groans loudly.

"O-Oh Emerald!"

Emerald couldn't speak while he keeps on fucking Elizabeth and he could feel her getting closer and closer as he fucked her harder and faster until…

Elizabeth moans very loud as she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick as the amazon's pussy squeezes it.

Emerald groans from that when Elizabeth's pussy gripped him like no other and he was to fight to keep from blowing while he waits for Elizabeth to ride out her orgasm.

It took about 25 seconds or so before Elizabeth taps off but kept moaning from Emerald's thrusts.

Emerald keeps this up while he could feel his own orgasm approaching and keeps on fucking Elizabeth until he pushed his cock as deep as he was able to into Elizabeth's womb and he groans and came hard inside of Elizabeth's womb and filled her pussy in no time flat.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Elizabeth screams in ecstasy as she feels womb expanding before she climaxes again.

Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off around the 20 second mark and pulled his cock free from Elizabeth's pussy and his load leaked from her and onto the bed as a result.

Elizabeth groans at first before shuddering as she feels the incubus's sperm leaking out of her pussy.

Emerald chuckles when he saw how exhausted Elizabeth was.

"Hehe, better rest up Elizabeth, I may show you more pleasure later but I have two other ladies to please and I have so little time before I go talk with a Royal of flames, and hopefully this fun time helped seal that deal that we had agreed to if I gave you a good time." Emerald said while he used a spell to clean off his cock.

Elizabeth blushes brightly as she nods her head at Emerald since she was a bit too tired to speak.

Emerald grins at that before he saw Elizabeth fall asleep in no time and he looked to see how Leonel and Lillum were doing and saw that Lillum was now deepthroating Leonel's entire cock with ease again and again while she had her hands on Leonel's hips for balance.

Leonel groans loudly as she was enjoying this pleasure before she starts to thrust her hips back and forth.

Lillum easily adapts to Leonel's thrusts and was able to keep on sucking her cock without issues while she rubbed Leonel's folds again and again and even fingered her after a minute of getting her fingers lubed.

Leonel groans again from that action which caused her to speed up her thrusting.

A moment later, Emerald cleared his throat to get the two ladies attention.

"Hey ladies, I'm done with Clover and Elizabeth now, mind if I join in?, Lillum seems to have unoccupied holes and we can't have that right?" Emerald said when he grins as he looks at Lillum's unguarded ass after he moved to get behind her.

Even though Lillum couldn't talk, she smirks as she shook her rear at her husband as Leonel blushes brightly.

"N-No need for permission… L-Lord Emerald… M-More… the m-merrier."

"Hehe, no need for the lord thing in the bedroom, now then… lets give this fucking perfect ass the fucking it deserves." Emerald said while he aimed his cock at Lillum's asshole and rubbed the head of his slickened cock on the tight hole.

Lillum shudders from that action before she rubs her ass again on her hubby's cock.

A moment later, Emerald gripped his wife's ass cheeks and forced his cock into Lillum's tight asshole and didn't stop moving till he went balls deep into her.

Lillum muffly groans loud as she felt her ass getting penetrated which caused her to suck Leonel's dick hard causing Leonel to groan from that.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at Leonel.

"Tight fit huh?, you remember how Lillum likes it right?" Emerald said while Leonel got a determinedlook on her face and gripped Lillum's hair, a moment later, Emerald and Leonel start to fuck Lillum's ass and face hard without holding back and Lillum in the meantime...

Lillum gags from Leonel's cock hitting her throat as Lillum was moaning loudly with a fucked up look on her face as she was greatly enjoying this treatment.

For a bit, the two lovers of Lillum fucked her harder and faster while Lillum was helpless to stop the assault on her while Emerald used his right hand to smack Lillum's ass again and again while he could feel her getting close as time went on.

Lillum yelps from having her ass smacked as Leonel facefucked her at a faster and harder rate.

A couple minutes later, Emerald and Leonel growled big time before they pushed their cocks deep into Lillum's ass and mouth and roared when they came hard inside of her with intense force.

Lillum moans loudly as she felt her ass getting filled up while trying to swallow down Leonel's cum in her mouth.

The duo keep on riding out their orgasms and tapped off a moment later and Leonel pants for breath.

Lillum took a moment to drink down the rest of Leonel's cum before Lillum uses her mouth to clean her lover's cock.

Leonel shuddered from the feeling and after Lillum pulled her mouth off of Leonel's cock, Emerald lifts Lillum and held her legs apart.

"Hehe… considering she hasn't come yet, want to give her some DP action?, your call on ass or pussy." Emerald said while he looks at Leonel with a grin.

Leonel blushes at the sight before she looks at Emerald with a small smirk.

"Pussy." She said.

"Then get over here and fuck away to your hearts content." Emerald said while he made sure to hold Lillim's ass so she couldn't be uncomfortable.

Luckily for him, Lillum was comfortable as Leonel got in from her and happily shoves her dick inside the Succubus Queen's pussy.

Lillum groans from that and wrapped her arms and legs around Leonel and kissed Leonel before Emerald and Leonel start to fuck Lillum hard and fast in no time.

Leonel moans into the kiss as she fucked Lillum's pussy hard before Leonel slides her tongue in her lover's mouth.

Lillum groans from that and tightens her holes on Emerald and Leonel's cock while the two lovers fucked Lillum harder than ever while Lillum could feel Leonel getting close, she didn't cum as much as Emerald so she was a bit backed up.

Leonel could tell that her orgasm was approaching before she tries to stall it as much as she can while still fucking Lillum's pussy as hard as she could.

She could only last a couple more minutes at best thought while Emerald fucked Lillum's harder and harder and he could finally feel his orgasm approaching but Leonel growled when she pushed her cock as deep as it could go and she came hard inside of Lillum's womb which worked to absorb the sperm in her.

Lillum moans from that feel as she hugged Leonel more as her toes curled.

While that happened Emerald keeps on fucking Lillum's ass so her pleasure could be heightened and when Leonel tapped off, she pants for breath while she just hugged Lillum so Emerald could enjoy himself and she could recover.

Lillum was having a very pleased look on her face before she pulls Leonel in for another intense kiss causing the duo to make out as Lillum groans from having her ass getting fucked.

Emerald looks on with lust in his eyes and he kissed Lillum's neck and fucked her harder and faster until he groans and pushed his cock as deep as it could go and fired his load right up her ass.

Lillum groans loudly as she felt her ass getting filled up, which caused her to finally climax as her ass tightens on Emerald's dick as Lillum's pussy did the same to Leonel's dick.

Both Emerald and Leonel groan while Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off 20 seconds later and just waits for Lillum to do the same.

It took a bit before Lillum taps off 20 seconds as well before she tries to enjoy the afterglow.

Emerald took a moment to breath before he checked the time.

"Hehe, seems time is flying but we have enough time for one last round, want to switch things around Leo?" Emerald said when he looks at Leonel.

"Sure." Leonel said as she nods her head in agreement.

Emerald smirks before the scene went to one last round with Emerald getting his cock ridden by Lillum while Leonel fucked Lillum's ass hard and fast, she can get a round with Lillum fucking her later and same with Emerald so she focused on fucking the mother of her children, Frost and Rose.

Lillum was moaning and groaning as she bounced hard with Emerald's dick in her pussy as the Succubus Queen made sure to meet up with Leonel's thrusts.

That caused Leonel to groan while she made sure that Lillum was pleased when she starts to lick, suck, and nip at Lillum's neck and used her hands to fondle Lillum's breasts while Emerald gripped her hips and thrust hus hips upward so that Lillum could really feel him hammer away at her womb.

That made Lillum moan loudly from these actions.

"T-That's right you two... r-really fuck me deep!

Leonel and Emerald didn't complain when they really went wild with their thrusts and went in sync so they could get Lillum to cum first from the barrages that they hit her holes with.

Though Lillum felt her orgasm approaching, she still tightened her holes around the duo's dicks to egg them on.

That caused the duo to really power through their pleasure and fucked Lillum harder and faster until…

Lillum tossed her head back a bit before she moans loudly and climaxed hard on Emerald's dick as the Succubus Queen's holes tightens again on Leonel and Emerald's cocks.

That caused the two to roar and they came hard inside of Lillum's ass and pussy when they had the strongest orgasms of their life for now.

That made Lillum's orgasm to get stronger for a bit before tapping off after 30 seconds.

Leonel and Emerald tapped off around the 30 second mark as well before they heard knocking at the door and heard Rachel's voice after she dispelled the silencing seal for a moment.

"Lord Emerald? It's Rachel. May I come in?" Rachel said.

"Is that Phoebe kid with you?, if so tell her to give us a minute to be decent, don't want to scar her for life." Emerald said while he waits for Rachel to respond.

"Okay." Rachel said before she tells Phoebe to wait for a moment.

A couple minutes later, and Emerald's voice was heard outside of the room.

"Enter." Emerald said to tell Phoebe she was good to go.

Rachel got the message before she opens the door and enters Rachel before Phoebe follows.

When the duo entered, Phoebe saw Emerald laying on his bed while he wore some sweatpants, Lillum and Leonel were snuggling up to Emerald while Clover and Elizabeth laid next to Leonel and Lillum to cuddle with them.

"Hehe, sorry, we just got done having fun so this was just a spur of the moment thing, I can get up in a moment but my ladies wanted to cuddle a bit and who am I to deny them." Emerald said while he grins at Phoebe.

Rachel lowly chuckles a bit as Phoebe blushes brightly at the sight.

"R-Right." Phoebe said even though she doesn't know that feeling of being cuddled.d.

Emerald smirks at that when he noticed and shrugged.

"Well loving aside, I hear you want to stay at this place because of boyfriend troubles?, tell me, what can you give to this Village or me that would make it worth my or our while that you can contribute to to earn your keep?" Emerald said while he got a serious look in his eyes while he keeps his grin.

Phoebe gulps a bit.

"W-Well… I'm a good fighter with my flames so maybe I can be a good support for anyone that goes outside the city."

"Well we already have plenty of flame users, maybe they could train you but we already have enough… got any other skills?" Emerald asked while he looked thoughtful… though everyone minus Phoebe knew Emerald was messing with her.

Phoebe tried to think more ideas.

"I can… sense things with my heat sense. Could be handy if you're looking for hidden items or… dungeons." She said though saying the word dungeon made Phoebe felt a bit down for a moment even though she was trying to hide it.

"Hmmm….maybe… got anything else?" Emerald said when he had an idea in mind but he wanted to see if Phoebe could surprise him.

Phoebe blushes brightly as she had this one idea.

"Well… I guess when I… turn 18 I can… offer you my… virginity." She said while feeling embarrassed.

Rachel blinked in surprise when she heard that.

Emerald actually looked surprised like everyone else was before he actually laughed for a moment.

That made Phoebe blinked a bit.

"What's funny now?"

Emerald calmed down a bit before he grins at Phoebe.

"Well while I'm flattered, I don't think it would be right of me to take you V-Card… I think my daughters will when they teach you about tiers… they are about your age right?, 15?, either way might as well get used to tiers before going for the real deal… anyway you can crash here for a few days while we think on how to deal with you officially but for now I would suggest resting up, may give you a combat instructor here to give you a few lessons in combat." Emerald said while he grins at Phoebe more.

Phoebe blushes brightly with the part of Emerald's daughter's taking her v-card but did calm down after hearing about a combat instructor.

"That would be helpful." She said.

"Indeed, anyway Rachel will take you back to your room for now, I'll talk with Lillum here on having you join Frost and Rose in tier 15 lessons before you three really get to know one another, and think like this… with these lessons you could impress any guy you meet in the future AND have control on how to deal with relationships and control over power as well." Emerald said while he chuckles at the look Phoebe gave him.

Phoebe was blushing brightly after hearing that as Rachel chuckles before she motions the fiery princess to follow her.

That resulted in Phoebe leaving the room and Emerald looking at Lillum.

"So… think you got room in your lessons for a soon to be sexy Flame Princess to Queen?" Emerald said when he had a feeling Phoebe would kick ass and take names after her stay here.

Lillum giggles.

"Oh I think I can squeeze Phoebe. With my teachings, she can have both men and women eating out her hand."

"Hehe yeah, just wonder what that Finn kid is doing after all this time." Emerald said while he wondered what said hero was doing.

Meanwhile shortly after Finn got to the treehouse…

Finn was using an ice pack on his face to help with the stinging sensation on his burnt face, he used a drop of Cyclops tears to heal his eye but left the rest of the burn mark on his face alone and Jake, who just got back from getting some food saw Finn with the ice pack and wondered what that was about thanks to it covering the burn mark entirely.

"Hey Finn. What happened to you? You got hurt or something?" Jake said.

"You can say that…" Finn said with a dull tone to his voice while he removed the ice pack from his face and Jake saw the burn on his face.

Jake gasps.

"OH MY GLOB! Where did you get that nasty burn?!"

Finn was quiet before he sat up fully and looks at Jake.

"After I healed my eye, I feel a lot better and I kept the burn mark as a reminder so its more mental then physical pain…. As for where I got it… I got it from Flame Princess…" Finn said while he looks at Jake with empty eyes.

"WHAT?!... What do you mean you got it from Flame Princess?! You saying she… attacked you or something?! And why leave that burn mark as a reminder?!" Jake said with a shocked look.

Finn just lowly chuckles and leaned forward a bit and placed his elbows on his hips for balance while he sat on the chair.

"Well to be exact I was nearly killed by some Goo skeletons in a dungeon after Flame Princess went wild in the dungeon we went in… we were doing things my way but she found that boring… after I gave her the go ahead to do her own thing and I would follow, she went wild and nearly burned the place to the ground… I got this burn from her *Saving* me in more ways than one… she attacked the giant Goo skeleton even though I was its hostage and I got this burn when she used too much firepower in one of her attacks… I was freed but got this burn as a reminder… and I am keeping this burn as a reminder that this is my fault for dating her…. Every single woman I date seems to have some kind of catch… PB and her mind games and too old crap… Marcy and her own brand of mind games so double the mental fuckery…. And Phoebe with her physical burn… this should remind me every time I look in the mirror that unless I make pretty strict choices on who I try and date, I might as well forget romance entirely since one lady I liked was a mental control freak, the other was just messing around with no real intent of dating, and now I actually got burned by one… you want more details Jake?" Finn said while he looked at Jake with an…. Unnerving grin on his face which was all kinds of wrong on Finn.

Jake, though surprised at the story, was a bit creeped out by that grin.

"Uh dude?... that grin doesn't look right on you… but what happened to Flame Princess after she… 'saved' you?"

Finn just chuckles before he got to his feet.

"Who knows, pretty sure she left the dungeon after I left her there, had to get some cyclops tears or I would have lost an eye thanks to her, honestly I could care less about her or any other woman right now, I'm going to take a nap, if PB calls or Marcy stops by, I won't mind doing business with them… but just let them know that its *Only* business… I learned that if you get to know a person, they can be friend or just people you know… well… Marcy and PB might as well just be people I know now and nothing more…. If they are going to use me and not let me do anything then I might as well make this heroing of mine a business, I'll save everyday citizen's no prob, they don't have combat skills normally… but I know Marcy and PB… in their own ways they are strong, but if they need help it will cost them, and since I have no idea what Tier 15 is, might as well ask them to help with that when I hit 18, heard that its a moral thing so might as well hold back until then at least if they can't pay in gold or items for my help." Finn said before he starts walking to the ladder to his bedroom.

But he did stop before he looks at Jake.

"Though I will give Flame one thing, if she wants to try and earn my forgiveness, I'll give her a chance, unlike PB and Marcy she doesn't lead me around, just needs to get her destructive impulses in check and maybe find a way to not burn me a second time… until then I might as well make a list on who to date and who to not date myself." Finn said before he climbed the ladder while Finn had an unnerving grin again.

Jake was shocked at how Finn acted.

' _Oh Glob… Finn is now different… I gotta go find Flame Princess.'_ Jake thought before he leaves the tree fort to look for the young flame royal.

Though though time passed to many days later, Jake couldn't find Phoebe in her usual spots, her burning home in the woods, near various spots so she could burn bits of wood, he even checked the Flame Kingdom and her father gave Jake a raised eyebrow while he sat on his throne and Jake had Flambo near him to cast the flame shield again just in case.

"My daughter has not come here Jake the Dog, what is this about anyway?, first you tell me my daughter did something to that Finn boy and now you are looking for my daughter?, this some kind of revenge?... not like I can't respect that but still she is my flesh and blood so to speak with fiery flesh and fiery blood and is still next in line for the throne." FK said while he relaxed on his throne.

Jake shook his head.

"No sir. Not revenge. I'm just hoping she's okay. It seems what happened between them cause something to change my brother's personality and his views on women."

"Hooo… like what?, its not like they are broken up yet right?, if that was the case I'm pretty sure my daughter wouldn't go anywhere that you may normally look, so good luck with finding her, if she wants to be, my daughter, Phoebe if she never told you, is still my daughter and is a strong Flame person so I wouldn't worry about her safety too much… if she wants to be found I'm sure she would show up and I'm under no obligation to aid you even if I did know where she was… pretty sure any romance would need space if they had a fight or broken up… I did have a wife once you know believe it or not and if my wife were alive she would say the same thing on having the whole calm down thing happen… I maybe evil but I do have a heart for my daughter somewhat." FK said while he placed his head on his right fist while he looks down at Jake.

Jake blinks a few times after hearing that.

"I-I see… then I won't take much of your time then." He said before he starts exiting the throne room so he can continue his search.

Though the Flame King did have one thing to say.

"Oh and Dog…" FK said which made Jake look back at him.

"Yeah?" Jake asked which made FK smirk.

"In case Finn breaks up with my daughter officially, considering from what I was told by you, if he really did wise up, I wouldn't mind if this new Finn becomes my son in law if my daughter earns his affections back, I always did think he was a bit immature but seems something good came out of this even if you don't want to see it." FK said while he chuckles at the look on Jake's face.

Jake had a surprised look after hearing this.

"U-Uhhh… thanks. Let's just hope for the best." He said before fully leaving the throne room.

FK chuckles before he full blown laughs and his laugh was heard by an unnerved Jake while he ran from the Flame Kingdom Castle and had one thought on his mind when he heard about Phoebe being in places she wouldn't normally be… just where could a princess of flames be?... maybe he should pay Bubblegum a visit… Jake was holding off on visiting PB and Marceline and well… Marceline was hanging around the Candy Kingdom lately so Jake hoped that Marceline was not there.

' _Oh Glob please don't let Marceline be there.'_ Jake thought as he headed for the Candy Kingdom.

Though to Jake's horror, when he got to the Candy Kingdom Castle, he saw that Marceline was indeed with Bubblegum and seems that Bubblegum was talking with Marceline.

"Come on Marceline, you gotta learn that you can't sneak up on me during my experiments, I nearly blew us up a minute ago." Bubblegum said while she gave Marceline a half lidded look.

Marceline nervously chuckles.

"Sorry Bonnie. But I couldn't resist."

"Right… anyway I think I see Jake so let me greet him, hay Jake, what brings you here for the surprise visit?" Bubblegum asked while she approached Jake.

"Uhhh… I was gonna ask you something but I can come back later since you seem busy." Jake said as he slowly backs up.

Marceline raises her eyebrow before she gets behind Jake to stop him.

"Oh no you don't Jake. You're here now so you might as well say it."

"Uh…" Was all Jake said before he shrank down and thanks to the sudden shift, even Marceline's face looked surprised while Jake moved to hide on Bubblegum's body in her pocket while Marceline and Bubblegum never noticed him thanks to how fast he was.

"Where did he go?" Bubblegum said with a confused look.

"Uh… not sure, what do you think he wanted to talk about?" Marceline said while Jake kept quiet and hoped Marceline would leave soon.

"Who knows. Anyway, I need to get back to my experiment. If you want to stay, you can but try not to scare me this time." Bubblegum said.

"Eh, I'll bail on that, got to practice for my latest concert that I mentioned that was going to happen soon and I needed a break, here's a ticket Bonnie so if you want in just show this to the ticket vendor and here is a backstage pass as well." Marceline said when she pass Bubblegum a ticket and a backstage pass before she equipped her sungear and flew out of the building.

Bubblegum was silent before she spoke up.

"Alright Jake you can come out of my pocket, not sure why you wanted to hide from Marcy but if it was that bad you must have some kind of reason for it." Bubblegum said since she felt her pocket get a bit heavier thanks to Jake.

Jake blinked a bit before he stretched himself out of Bubblegum's pocket before making himself big.

"Sorry Princess, just didn't want Marceline to hear this."

"Really?, what's so bad that Marceline couldn't join in on this?" Bubblegum asked while she gestured for Jake to follow her while she walked out of the throne room.

Jake rubbed his arm a bit.

"Well… I was wondering if there's a chance you can help me find Ph… Flame Princess." Jake said as he believed it wasn't his right to say Phoebe's name and hope Bubblegum didn't catch that.

Though Bubblegum did and wondered what the Ph part was for but she ignored it to get to the real heart of the matter.

"Why do you want me to try and locate Flame Princess?, isn't she on a date with Finn or something or at one of her places?" Bubblegum said since it has been awhile since she last checked on Phoebe, granted she didn't try and make it a habit to spy on her but Bubblegum at this point in time was in her spying days.

"Well actually… she and Finn… broke up." Jake said.

"What!?, what happened?, did Finn mess up or something?, Flame Princess though volatile was pretty calm and collected the last time I saw her weeks ago." Bubblegum said while she looked thoughtful and worried for Finn and Flame princess.

"I don't want to say the details, but well, Finn and Flame were in a dungeon then and some skeleton guy got Finn, FP tries to save Finn but he got burn a bit. And I guess Finn lost it. Now I'm checking if FP is alright but I couldn't find her at her home or the Flame Kingdom. So I'm guessing that she must be at a place that she wouldn't be at or something." Jake said.

"What!?... how badly was Finn harmed?, I thought there was a Cyclops head or something at your place, couldn't he heal the wound?, and what do you mean Finn and Flame princess broke up and Finn lost it?" Bubblegum asked when she had so many questions in her mind right now.

"Well… he has a burned mark on his right side of the face. He did use cyclops tears, but only to heal his eye. He said he's leaving the scar on his face as a reminder. As for the other two questions, I wasn't there but Finn told me the story and he said he dumped Flame Princess… until otherwise." Jake said.

Bubblegum looked shocked before she got a serious look on her face.

"I'll help look Jake, I'll send Banana guards around the Candy Kingdom, Grasslands, and other places she may be, I'll send more to other kingdoms after I talk with each princess to ask for their permission to send my guards to their kingdoms, searching is one thing but sending an army around Ooo would be worrisome so I gotta take this slow so I won't cause an international incident." Bubblegum said with a royal like look in her eyes.

Jake nods his head at Bubblegum.

"That's good. Hope she's doing okay. If only Finn and FP could've talked things out." Jake said.

"Well I'm sure it's not too bad, I mean Finn jumps back from a lot of things so this can't cause him to change right?" Bubblegum said while she smiled at the magical dog.

Jake however shook his head.

"No Princess. Finn actually changed after his break up. It got a bit… creepy."

"Creepy?... what do you mean?" Bubblegum asked with a worried look on her face when she saw how… off guard Jake looked right now.

That's when Jake told Bubblegum what Finn said to him after grinning in a creepy way.

Bubblegum looked… really worried when she heard that and just worried for Finn while she placed a hand on Jake's back.

"Well now I know why you wanted to talk with me but why not let Marceline know?" Bubblegum said while she had a confused look on her face.

Jake rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… between you and Marceline, you're more rational and if Marceline heard it, she would go to Finn and smack him hard or worse."

Bubblegum sweatdropped and scratched her cheek.

"Well… you have a point there but she would have to know sooner or later, and I'm sure she would notice a large burn mark on his face." Bubblegum said while she pointst that out to Jake… it was just a matter of time after all.

"Well yeah… but I'm more worried on how he'll react towards her and you after everything." Jake said.

"Huh?... what do you mean?" Bubblegum said with a confused look on her face when she didn't quite get it yet on WHY Finn was now acting like this.

That actually caused Jake to get mad and he looks at Bubblegum.

"Are you kidding me!?, remember that too young crap you did and how you pretty much stonewalled him after you got back to your original age?, and I doubt I need to talk about Marceline and her mind games… Phoebe hurt Finn Physically but you and Marceline hurt him mentally, I'll admit I screwed up big time on my part with not teaching him tier 15 and other things but can you really look me in the freaking eyes and tell me that you don't remember all that you did instead of just telling him to wait till he was 18 or something before giving him a chance?, I've seen you NOT age so unless you are not telling us something there is no way you are just 18… I maybe dense sometimes but I'm no idiot!" Jake growled out while he looks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was taken back by how Jake screamed before she crossed her arms.

"I think you should go Jake."

Jake was quiet for a moment before he turned away from Bubblegum.

"Fine… but a message from Finn… he will save your people no problem since they did him no wrong but now you and Marceline and other people who can actually fight will have to pay Finn somehow for his help, most likely you two only for now… he's through with being used and burned for it figuratively and literally… you'll see what I mean if you go and talk with Finn personally… but don't say I didn't warn you." Jake said before he walked away from Bubblegum and towards the Candy Kingdom entrance.

Bubblegum was silent but was replaying what Jake said to her in her mind.

When Jake left the conversation replayed in few a few times… but aside from Phoebe doing the wrong this time, Jake had a point… maybe this was all hers and Marceline's fault… and Phoebe was just the final straw with Finn…

"Glob dammit." Bubblegum muttered as she hit her fist on the table.

Though she couldn't tell if anyone else heard that or not but one thing was clear… now SHE had to talk with Finn before Marceline did or things could get ugly.

"I better go talk to Finn tomorrow. For now, I have things to finish." She said before she went back to her experiment.

That caused time to go to much later in the day while Jake had made sure that he would visit Marceline now… he took a few hours to gather his wits and now he was in front of Marceline's doorway.

He heard light strumming inside and a moment later, he knocked on the door to see if Marceline would answer.

Strumming was stopped before a moment later, Marceline opens the door and was a bit confused when she saw Jake at the door.

"Jake? Well this is something. First Bonnie and now me. Doing a rotation or something?" She said with a smirk.

"You could say that... Mind if I come in?" Jake asked while he had a serious look in his eyes.

Marceline blinked a bit at the look.

"Alright… though I do wanna know why you tried to run from me and Bonnie." She said.

Jake then walked inside of her home and he looks at Marceline.

"Well more like I just wanted to talk with one person at a time and my talk with PB didn't go so well so… yeah might as well tell you that not only is Flame Princess and Finn broken up, it was her fault instead of Finn's and now he has a burn mark on his face and Finn's now different then before thanks to all the jacked up stuff you, PB, and Flame did and Flame princess is now missing." Jake said with a serious look on his face to show he wasn't bluffing or making this up.

Marceline blinked a few times after hearing that.

"Wait… what?!" She said.

Jake sighs when he would have to explain from the top it seems… again…

"Alright… to give a long story that I heard from Finn…" Jake said before he explained everything that happened after he ran into Finn in the treefort and all the way till now.

"... Now here I am telling you all this and letting you know to not harm Finn or something, unlike PB who would rather use her head, you do have a habit of hitting first and asking questions later from what I can tell… or am I wrong?" Jake said when he finished his explanation.

Marceline was silent.

"Well… yes… But considering that Finn talked smacked about me behind my back… I would actually want to smack Finn… and now I'm thinking of smacking you."

"Hey I'm just a messessanger mostly here and warning you that Finn may not let you do anything physical to him without some kind of serious repercussion, I maybe questioning PB's age, but I know you are a lot older then most and know better even if you don't act on those better ideas sometimes… do you really think I would come here knowing it would piss you off without a good reason!?, my bro was hurt by you, PB, and Flame and he fucking snapped!" Jake said while he looked like he was about to cry at the end when he had no idea on what to do.

Marceline looks at Jake for a moment.

"Well what do you expect me to do?"

Jake managed to calm down for a moment and he looks at Marceline.

"Well not to try and go and talk to my bro right now, give him a few more days first to see if he will calm down, he has done that lately but if you two show up and try and cause trouble, who knows what it will do… just… try and not be too shocked if things don't go your way if you try and talk with Finn… all this stress really messed him up, I can admit to my faults… but what about you?" Jake said when he started walking to the door.

Marceline was silent before she sees Jake leave the house before having a thought.

' _Okay… I can admit… that I did mess with Finn… a bit much. But if he has a problem with me now then he should've said something.'_

That resulted in Marceline doing what Jake said and for a few days, she would wait to see how Finn would do in three days… ironically enough Bubblegum changed her schedule so that instead of tomorrow, she would talk with Finn in three days which caused an awkward meeting between the two when they met at Finn's front door.

"M-Marceline?, what are you doing here?" Bubblegum asked when she got to the door after she got out of a Candy Carriage and it pulled away to wait for Bubblegum later.

Marceline rolls her eyes.

"I think its obvious why we're here Bonnie since we both got the 'talk' from Jake."

Bubblegum blinks at that and she sighs before she nods her head at Marceline.

"Yeah… heard from Jake about Finn, think Jake was being legit?, about Finn… snapping I mean?, I mean a burn is one thing but mental damage is another." Bubblegum said when she sounded a bit worried.

"Only one way to find out." Marceline said before she floats to the door and starts knocking.

It took a couple minutes and some knocking… but when the door opened they both saw Finn hatless and his burn mark on his face plain as day while he had a tired look on his face, since his burn mark was healing over into a full on scar of sorts.

"Marcy?, PB?, what are you two doing here?, I was napping since I was training earlier, need something?" Finn said like he sounded normal while he moved out of the way for the duo so they could enter.

Marceline and Bubblegum were greatly surprised when they saw the scar before realizing that Jake wasn't exaggerating.

"Y-Yes Finn. We needed to actually talk to you about… something." Bubblegum said before she and Marceline entered the treefort.

Finn rubbed his good eye to help him wake since messing with his still healing eye was a pain, his eye maybe good but the eyelid was still aching and touching it was a no go.

"Alright, give me a second to wash my face, got to make sure I don't irritate my burn too much." Finn said before he followed the trio and climbed up his ladder to the bathroom… so far so good right?... then… what was this odd feeling the two were getting?

" _Oh my Glob."_ Bubblegum whispers to Marceline.

Marceline shushed Bubblegum quietly in case Finn came back and thankfully non too soon when Finn was lightly patting his face with a towel after he rinsed his face off.

"So, what do you two want to talk about?" Finn said while he moved to sit in front of Bubblegum and Marceline on his circular couch so they could face one another.

Bubblegum and Marceline were quiet for a moment till Bubblegum first spoke up.

"R-Right well… few days ago… Marceline and I had an… interesting conversation with Jake."

"Really?, like what?" Finn asked like he was unaware of Jake's talk with Bubblegum and Marceline… or was he?

Bubblegum was gonna speak but Marceline beat her to it.

"Well the part where you dump your girlfriend for the accidental scar and you personally blame me, Bonnie and your ex for screwing with you." Marceline bluntly said.

"Oh…. is that all?, and here I thought you had something important to talk about." Finn said while he still had his smile… but the look in his eyes grew cold and unnerving while he did so.

Bubblegum and Marceline blinked a few times at Finn's attitude… it was really creeping them out.

"W-Well… are you aware that Flame Princess is… missing?" Bubblegum said.

"Yeah well who cares, she's a tough woman who can take care of herself with her firepower... she pretty much gave a permanent reminder on my face that though I could heal with cyclops tears, I won't… I warned Flame to not attack the Goo Skeleton with me in its grip and you could say she was doing it to save me… but the stuff in that dungeon before… and after I got this burn… well you were right PB… Flame is unstable… it's like she can't control herself and just wants to burn things with such a passion that it pretty much drives her… and before either of you tell me that I'm pretty cold about this… I pretty much learned from you two that if someone truly causes you issues, you should keep away from them until they get a grip on themselves, I get it now… the whole too young thing and the mind games instead of telling flat out that it wouldn't happen until I was 18 or never was just too fun breaking huh?, morals aside of course... you two would lose a free helper from yours who could help you two with anything for your own goals or uses… PB with her kingdom… Marceline with her dad issues with a amulet of chaotic evil and an ass of an ex… well… this time I didn't cause this issue… Flame did… if she wants me to take her back she will have to prove it… I can give second chances after all but I'm not going to be a fool anymore… what is it that you two really want anyway besides a talk?, have me look for Flame even though she could be anywhere?... pretty sure she would come back on her own will so I'll just play the waiting game for now." Finn said while he had a really unnerving grin on his face.

Bubblegum and Marceline were shocked at the way Finn was acting which made Marceline frown.

"Are you fucking for real?" She said.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum said.

Finn though laughed in a slightly crazed way before he grins at Marceline.

"Oh what Marceline?, don't like what I become?, well guess what, you and Bubblegum are the main reasons why I'm like this…. And before you attack me or argue… am I really the one in the wrong here?... or are you and PB?... time and time and time and time and time again I've helped you and PB out with no questions asked and again and again I'm either shot down with requests for simple dates or pretty much getting mindfucked by the games you two play with me… I'll admit I could have handled Flame better and maybe I'll regret my actions in the future, but can you look me right in the eyes and tell me that I, Finn the greatest hero of Ooo, the one people see as a hero like no other and know I'm a nice guy, am the one fully at fault?, can you say that this…*gestures at self*... was was not supposed to happen?... time after time PB used me for free labor, free rescues, and pretty much had Jake and I take part in dangerous experiments… for example did you know she tried to raise the dead with science… twice?, or how she pretty much dumped me like a sack of potatoes after she was her original age again after she was turned 13 years old after the Lich possessed her AFTER the Lich tried to control my mind when I had to battle him without a mind control thingy that PB gave us?...and you… well you already know about your Ex and his memory erasing games… or how about when your dad forced you to wear your amulet of Chaotic evil and Jake and I helped you and I wore the damn thing and nearly lost my mind to it… I'll admit I could have handled things better with Flame… but can EITHER of you look me in the eyes and tell me to whatever you cherish most that neither of you are at fault here for what I am now?" Finn said while he starts to chuckle and then full on laugh like Finn lost it fully just now.

Bubblegum was shocked at this as Marceline had a different reaction.

"Oh fuck this. I'm out of here. This conversation is pointless. Tell your dumb brother thanks for nothing." She said before she starts to leave the room.

"Then I guess you are no better than Ash then." Finn said much to Bubblegum's shock while Finn just had a smirk on his face.

Marceline stopped floating in her tracks before she looks at Finn with one eye.

"What did you say?"

Finn just lost his smirk before he walked to look Marceline right in the eye but not without saying this on the way.

"Attack me in anyway… you are no better then Ash… run away… you are no better then Ash… just like Ash you used me for your own gain and barely gave a damn about me after I wore that amulet… after all the times I helped you and you even had me attack PB with wolves… you even had me kicked out of our home the first time we met so go ahead… do whatever you want… break me, kill me, curse me...it won't change what I think about you now when I'm not looking at you with rose colored glasses… all of you said I'm too young…. Too immature… but what about you… to me you might as well be a little girl in a grown woman's body… every time something irritates you, you either storm off in anger or intimidate others to get them to back off… well not this time… you want to prove me wrong then give me some damn proof that you are not the same level as Ash right now." Finn said while he looked Marceline in the eye without any fear at all.

Bubblegum was shocked at what was happening and Marceline's hands turned to fists for a moment but… she didn't do anything as her feet touched the ground as her hands turn to normal.

Finn chuckles at that before he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Not bad with restraint… anyway don't worry you two, I won't leave you hanging if you are in trouble in the future and we all know that will happen sooner or later, but I'm not saving either of you again for free since it seems our friendship was nothing more than a joke on your ends… either learn how to use what you have to get yourself out of a bind or you two will owe me big time and I'll use magical contracts, royal promises, or other ways to get what I'm owed, but don't worry PB, I'll help your people with no strings attached, but you… you are on your own unless you give me a reward or something that isn't absolute shit." Finn said while he lost any emotion on his burned face and only looked at Bubblegum with an empty look in his eyes.

"And I'm serious about this… I could take the two of you right here right now and make it look like an accident if I was a villain and I'm not boasting… I know you two… I know every weakness of Marceline's and I know that while you can be a fighter PB, you are nowhere close to my level and only rely on your tools, now… unless either of you want to say something that can prove you two are not complete bitches, I'll be heading out for now, going to go to a few dungeons and train more… I might as well… grow up as some would call it and I believe it's time for me to train like I never had before so when I get close to 18 I can start dating again on my own terms, who knows, we could grow to tolerate one another again but for now… I'll see you two later if you are in danger and can't get out of it, but you better remember to make the rescue worth it… more so after I hit 18… going to need to learn tiers and who better than a woman who can't get knocked up easily and a scientist who can pretty much make the strongest birth control known to anyone on Ooo… I won't force it if you have something else in mind as a reward but that is always an option… Since Jake never told me about tiers, I looked in his adult drawer and found some interesting reads…. Who knows I may ask a few ladies to help me practice those moves in those pictures, heard multiple romances are an option in some places but only after I get to know them." Finn said before he grabbed his backpack and demon blood sword and walked out of the treefort and left Marceline and Bubblegum in the living room while Finn had a smirk on his face when he pretty much mindfucked Bubblegum and Marceline before they could say much at all.

Everything was quiet before Marceline got angry.

"Bonnie… I may admit to my mistake but… I hate him!" She said before she broke a chair nearby with her fist.

Bubblegum was quiet for a moment more and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah… I know… but I really… and I REALLY… hate to admit it but… Finn is right… we caused this… Finn isn't technically doing anything evil, he isn't going to attack you or I, he isn't even himself anymore… but deep down he is still a hero and is still one in the public eye, if you or I try anything then the other princesses would turn hostile towards us… we're not exactly known in a good light in some places and I can't risk my kingdom in a situation like that… you may have no kingdom Marceline but I know you love your freedom and being on a watchlist for attacking Finn would probably be what he wants since he knows that you like to play pranks on others and pretend to be evil…." Bubblegum said before she looked at Marceline.

"Was everything Finn said true though?, about this amulet you wore and Ash and this memory thing?, and those wolves?, and did you really kick Finn and Jake out of their home on your first meeting?" Bubblegum asked while she looked at Marceline with a confused look in her eyes… looks like Finn and Jake didn't mention these to Bubblegum.

Marceline grumbles a bit.

"Yes. It's all true."

Bubblegum facepalmed before she got up.

"Glob… we really fucked up… and like it or not unless we… reward Finn… then he might as well not help us next time we are in trouble… and glob are we magnets for it… you maybe able to handle most of them but unless its a science thing I might not… I better start making that birth control thing when I get back." Bubblegum said like she gave up on fighting this already.

Marceline however was not having this.

"Well you may have to reward him Bonnie, but that bastard crossed the line when he compared me to my ex. I may not do something to hurt him but I can cut him out completely."

Bubblegum however sighs and looks at Marceline.

"Maybe when of if Finn dies of old age or something, but can you really avoid him?, Finn might have called you similar to Ash, but I know you better then Finn will for a long time… like it or not you'll hang around Finn more to try and earn his forgiveness because whether we like it or not, we turned the best hero in all of Ooo next to beings like Billy into this and we will try and get Finn back to normal even if it takes bit by bit… in this case Finn is similar to Ice King right now and that is one thing you won't stand… and one more thing… I may be making that birth control but ONLY as a last resort… you of all people should know I'm not an easy woman to get with in these 1000 years… I gave my virginities to you after all." Bubblegum said with a blush before she walked out of the treefort and left Marceline the only one inside.

Marceline blushes brightly at that last part while being quiet before she frustratedly grumbles.

"Fucking A… hate it when she's right. Even so, I can still try and avoid that... donkin' weenie. But if that fails… well I ain't letting him touch this bod. He can learn the tiers from some other whore." She said before she left the tree fort.

Though when she said that, Bonnie flashed in Marceline's mind which reminded her that Finn may try to have Bubblegum… do things… if Bubblegum can't compensate Finn… so that brought the question… aside tiers… what did Marceline have that this new Finn would want?

Marceline tried to think of something before scoffing.

"Not like I care. I have nothing of value to that human so why be concerned for that?"

Though as Marceline left the treefort after getting her gear, she just had an odd feeling in her gut that this may turn out to be harder to avoid then she may think… lots of princesses were trouble for magnets after all.

Though while Marceline shoves those thoughts out of her head, at least for now, the scene went to Finn who was humming while he was walking along a path while he occasionally looks at a map, Choose Goose gave it to Finn on a deal that if Finn found treasure, he would get either half, or one single pick if there was some enchanted weapons, no limit at all.

That caused Finn to chuckle before he heard something nearby, sounded like a fight.

Finn got curious and when he got close to the sounds, he saw that it was shockingly a much bigger Me-Mow, a bit shorter then Finn at this time, and she seemed to be having trouble with some kind of assassin garbed figure.

"Give it up Me-Mow, you know too much about the guild, I'm making sure that info stays secret." The assassin said while Finn looks amused while he leaned against a tree to watch.

"Never! You won't take me alive!" Me-Mow said.

Finn chuckles before he flew blown laughes at the corny line, it was like something out of a movie he watched which got Me-Mow and the assassin's attention.

"What the? Finn the human? Why are you here?" Me-Mow said as she couldn't believe that the human was here.

"Well depending on how things go in this fight unless a certain someone wants to make a deal for my aid, a dead bitch and assassin if he tried to attack me." Finn said while he had his twisted grin on his face.

"Huh?" Me-Mow said with a confused look though the Assassin shook their head.

"Enough of this. Time to die." The assassin said before they tried to take down Me-Mow.

Me-Mow had to avoid the attack from the assassin's dagger while she saw that Finn was really just watching… wasn't he a hero?... was he really going to let her die if this assassin got the upper hand?

"H-Hey! Are you really gonna let this happen?! You're the hero still aren't you?" Me-Mow said.

"Yeah but if memory serves… didn't you try to kill Jake and I in the past?... unless you make it worth my while by giving me a pretty good reward you might as well just die and I can be on my way, I'm tired of being used to bail bitches like you out of trouble that you get yourselves into so unless you give me a good reason to fight an assassin you might as well drop dead since I doubt anyone would care if you die here and now." Finn said while he had a crazed grin on his face.

Me-Mow couldn't believe what she heard but she was running out of time before the assassin was able to pin her down.

"Any last words?" The Assassin said.

Me-Mow had no other option before saying this to Finn.

"Damn it!... If you help me Finn, I will… do whatever you say."

Finn chuckles before he moved off the tree and put on some kind of ring for some reason.

"Nice… better keep that deal because…" Finn said before he summoned a sword when the ring glowed and a sword that had an hourglass on the handle appeared and Finn seemed to blink and was past the assassin and Me-Mow right before the assassin's head fell from the assassin's body and the assasin's corpse fell on Me-mow while the weapon missed her head by a bit while Finn looks at her while blood from the assassin's body starts to drip onto her while Finn smirks.

"If you break that deal then you might as well join that guy in the dead world." Finn said with a look in his eyes to show he was serious.

Me-Mow was just shocked at what just happened before she quickly got the Assassin's corpse off of her before she got up and looks at Finn.

"H-How did you do that?"

"You mean the speed?, just a time manipulating sword, had enough charge for one use a day and it refills automatically, can only slow time down around me but it can last quite a bit, as for how I summoned it, had a Wizard enchant this ring to summon a sword to my hand and I have to think hard about that weapon to do so, doesn't have to be this one either, any will do as long as its in my armory at home." Finn said while he dismissed the sword and grins at Me-Mow.

"Now… about that reward… you said you would do anything correct?" Finn said while he smirks at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blinks a bit and would've said something but remembers the dead corpse and knew that Finn was serious.

"Yeah… deal's a deal." She said.

"Hehe… great… and I'll cash it in now… from this day forth you are mine… no ands ifs or buts… I saved your life so unless you save my life... well I own you now… or I could drag you to the guild kicking and screaming personally and let them deal with you if you want to back out of this." Finn said with a smirk on his face.

Me-Mow jolt for a bit but raised her eyebrow.

"Wait a second. You don't even know where the Guild is."

"Hehe, no I don't but I'm sure with the Guild's resources… pretty sure they would notice the hero of Ooo dragging around a struggling catgirl and they maybe curious on why the hero is looking for them… wouldn't that at least get someone to meet up with them?" Finn said while he keeps the eerie grin on his face.

Me-Mow jolt again as she didn't like that grin.

"Alright. I will… work for you."

"Hehe great, who knows, this could be the start of a good relationship, just know… **try and trick me like a certain duo and I'll make sure that things won't be pleasant fast…** " Finn said before he points at his burn mark and had a really unhinged look in his eyes.

"And Flame did this to me… but to her credit it was accidental somewhat and this is what caused me to become like this… I'm not a naive kid anymore Me-Mow nor am I one to piss off if you try and trick me… I don't care if I'm betrayed by you but only if its a betrayal I deserve… just don't do any tricks or mind games and things will be pretty good between us and as long as you stay mine I'll make sure you are protected and cared for… you may doubt me now because of how I act but I'm still a hero of Ooo whether people like it or not and I'll protect anyone… though people like you who can defend themselves will owe me big time… any questions before we leave this body here?" Finn said while he glanced at the assassin's corpse and picked up the weapon the assassin's corpse dropped and Finn hums when he liked the feel of it and transported it to his armory with the help of the ring.

Me-Mow, who was shocked at how Finn spoke, was again shocked that the human had just robbed a dead body… even though the assassin tried to end her but still…

"U-Um no." She said though she had no idea what people screwed this guy or who this Flame person was.

Finn noticed and sighs.

"Ok… full story so you know why I'm acting like this…" Finn said before he gave a very condensed version of what Bubblegum, Marceline, and what Flame Princess did with her attack even though Finn tried to warn her not to attack.

"...So as you can see, thanks to Flame, that was the last straw and now I'm not going to let anyone use me like I'm an idiot anymore and if anyone strong wants my help, they will have to pay me back somewhat like you are going to, so aside from working off this dept of yours if you have nothing a value, the only other thing I can think of is you teaching me tier 15 since no one else will, had to sneak into my brothers personal adult stash of small magazines that showed men and women in odd positions but got the idea now… how old are you anyway?, you look around my age but then again PB was able to get back to her original age and Marceline's over hundreds of years old so who knows…" Finn said while he shrugged his shoulders.

Me-Mow couldn't believe what she heard. She almost felt sorry for the guy… emphasis on almost.

However… the tier 15 part was what caught her off guard.

"I'm 16 and… are you actually serious about that tier 15 thing?"

Finn just gave her a half lidded look.

"Are you kidding?, Jake never told me anything, told me to stay away from tier 15 so I did, but not anymore so unless you are willing to do that to help pay back your debt, then working it off the old fashion way by sticking near me is the next best thing… and 16 huh?, I'm 15 so guess were close in age." Finn said while he looks at the assassin's body.

"Hmmm… wonder if I should take the clothes as well... Quick cleaning from a cleaning spell or in a wash and the blood will come right now… in fact… Me-Mow, might as well consider this a gift of sorts but if you want, take the assassin's gear and get it cleaned later, you could use the extra armor it has… not only that… but you are kinda not wearing anything at all." Finn said while he looks at Me-Mow and looked her up and down and the only thing giving her some modesty was her fur.

Me-Mow this time rolls her eyes.

"Yeah… most people don't wear things and no one made any complaints… but I will take the gear." She said before she took the clothes and gear off of the corpse.

"Hey no complaints here, I mean Jake walks around naked all the time, and don't all princesses wear clothes besides LSP and Slime princess?, others to but off the top of my head its like… 50/50?... well either way I don't mind if you wear the gear or not, could be worth a good amount of gold or you could wear it since we're heading to a dungeon to raid, got a map to it from Choose Goose, guys info is ehh… but his maps haven't steered me wrong yet… though I will say I like what I see now that you grew, guess that changing biz hit you hard to have you grow this much." Finn said before he walked away from Me-Mow and towards the road again before she could react.

' _Wait… was he… hitting on me?'_ Me-Mow thought but shook her head as she takes the gear.

Even though she could get some coin from the gear… raiding a dungeon was tempting before a moment later, she ended following Finn since she has that debt now.

Finn waits for Me-Mow at the road before he starts leading her down it after he remembered which way to go.

"So Me-Mow, just to make sure, what do you know about dungeons and what are the best ways to survive them?, I ask because I'm not sure if you been in any and I want to make sure you can take care of yourself if we are seperated." Finn said in his normal way of talking now when he got in adventurer mode.

Me-Mow blinks at the question.

"I never been to a dungeon… but I'm sure my assassin skills will handle whatever foe I'll face."

"Don't be so sure, looks like I'll have to give you the 101's of dungeoneering and what you may face in this dungeon, if you are so sure about your skills, I'll let you go ahead of me and any treasure we find, you can keep a bit of it, doubt Choose Goose would notice a bit missing from the total pile." Finn said while he looks at Me-Mow with a look that showed he was serious.

Me-Mow blinks a bit before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine then… tell what you know about dungeons."

"Alright well…" Finn said before he pretty much gave a Bubblegum level explanation on dungeons… though when Finn and Me-Mow went into said dungeon… a few minutes later a cat like scream was heard and Finn with a half lidded look pushed Me-Mow out of it while she was frozen in a block of ice.

"Geez… and here I warned you about magical seals and their random effects yet you try and poke it with your tail…" Finn said before he used his ring to not just summon a sword but one that was made of fire and he held it in front of Me-Mow's frozen face and her face was defrosted in no time while Finn gave her a half lidded look.

"None of what I said earlier stuck did it?" Finn said while he worked to unfreeze Me-Mow from the block of ice while Me-Mow's teeth chattered since only her head was unfrozen for now.

"A-A-A… b-bit." Me-Mow said as her teeth chattered more.

"Right… well next time you see anything funny try and not go rushing head first, thats normally my thing and I learned to at least use rocks and what not to throw ahead of me to see if there are traps… here I'll leave this here, I'll go in the dungeon and and gather some things so try and warm yourself up if you thaw fully, after that I'll get you something warm to eat, hopefully you won't catch a cold from this." Finn said before he plants the fire sword in front of Me-Mow hilt first which slowly melted the ice around Me-Mow while Finn walked into the dungeon again after he summoned a simple looking steel sword.

It took a bit before Me-Mow was fully thawed out but still used the fire for warmth.

"S-Should've… took his warning... s-seriously." She said as she starts to feel warm.

Finn came out and went back into the dungeon a few times while he carried many bags of treasure out of the dungeon again and again and by the time Me-Mow was normal, Finn had gotten 10 large bags of treasure out and Finn wiped his forehead when he got a lot.

"Phew, seems Choose Goose's info is legit this time, never saw this much treasure in a dungeon before except for a few times in the past, rare… so Me-Mow how you feeling?, warmed up?" Finn said before he looks at Me-Mow and he had a light blush on his face when the water on Me-Mow's fur left little to the imagination.

"Y-Yeah… I think so." Me-Mow said before she noticed the blush on Finn.

"What's with you?"

"Well… one thing about being clothed... though sometimes wet… it at least gives some coverage… fur on the other hand when wet…" Finn said before he gestured for Me-Mow to look down at her body.

Me-Mow binked before she looks down and her eyes blinked more when she sees that her fur revealed a few things while wet.

Finn looked away for a moment while Me-Mow covered her body on her important parts with her hands and tail while she herself blushed when this happened… now she wished she had some clothing though… she was surprised when Finn passed her his shirt, or a spare from the look of things for some reason.

Me-Mow took the shirt nonetheless and puts it on.

"Thanks." She said while blushing in embarrassment.

"No problem… I may act like an ass sometimes but that's just me not letting people walk all over me but I'm still a nice guy deep down… look… I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do but I'm not just going to ignore when I'm owed from now on… alright?" Finn said with a serious look while he turned away from Me-Mow and starts to dig through his backpack and passed her a pair of shorts to cover her lower half.

Me-Mow sees that before she grabs the shorts and puts them on.

Though when Finn looked back at her, she looked oddly adorable and he blushed again at the sight for some reason.

Me-Mow was a bit confused.

"What is it now?"

"W-Well… you… look kinda… cute wearing clothes… maybe just the simple nature of mine but you look like a different person now for some reason." Finn said with full honesty in his voice while he looked to the sky while lightly scratching his left cheek with his index finger.

Me-Mow was surprised at that comment.

"Pfft… Please I can't be that cute." She said though she may have blushed a bit as she turns her head.

"Well… you would be surprised… guess all you needed was a fresh look and it helps, maybe I should change my look as well, been wearing this gear for who knows how long." Finn said while he looks down at his own clothes and saw that he was still in his iconic style.

Me-Mow glances at Finn.

"If you want… You have the treasure to get you whatever gear you like."

"Eh, most of this pile is going to Choose Goose and some to you, maybe a bag on your end, I get to pick one item here as a prize for myself and I found a few nice weapons and well… who says I can't come back for more gold for keeps and just keep Choose Goose out of the loop from now on, guy owes me for all the dud places he sent me so I'll consider us even after this." Finn said with a smirk on his face when he had a new treasure trove to go in and out of now.

Me-Mow was again surprised at this.

' _Who is this guy? He's beyond different the last time I encountered the human with that dog brother of his.'_

Though while Me-Mow had her thoughts, she watched as Finn pull out a large tarp that had some magical symbols on it and starts placing the treasure he collected so far on it one by one for some reason.

"Uhhh… what's with the tarp?" Me-Mow said with a confused look.

"Simple, as a bonus, Choose Goose gave this to me and it allows me to transport any inanimate object where I want, just need to write Choose's name on them and I can send them to him and I can send the gold and treasure you earned back to my place, or yours if you live somewhere, though you'll have to use the tarp for that kind of transport since I don't know where you live." Finn said while he writes or draws Choose Gooses faces on the bags of treasure and under it wrote that the map led to a good amount of treasure and that Finn sends this.

He then placed most of the treasure on the tarp and a moment later the treasure vanished in front of Me-Mow's eyes instantly while Finn wrote Me-Mow's name on the final bag of treasure.

Me-Mow though had to stop him.

"Should probably tell you this but I had some hideouts that I used to hide from the Guild so it's no telling which hideout my cut will go."

"Ah, well I'll send it to my place then so you can stash it there later, might as well have you move in for your safety, doubt the guild will attack you at my place though… why are they attacking you?, thought you failed your invitation or something from what I remember… what secret could you have that would cause one of them to attack you or did you do something and make a bluff to the guild that you found out something about them to give you another chance and they took it seriously enough to try and kill you?" Finn said when he could see Me-Mow using that bluff option to try and get her way with the guild.

Me-Mow crossed her arms.

"Well, they didn't want to give me another chance after failing my mission, which by the way, thanks. So I bluffed by telling them that I could leak the Guild's location to anyone that wanted a piece of them and well… you can guess the end result."

Finn sweatdrops and he looks at Me-Mow.

"And you had no way of knowing that they wouldn't send an assassin after you?, I'm a hero so saving princesses is my job at the time but you… I mean call me what you will since I did get in your way but from their point of view it would be like a failure trying to intimidate them… would they really let you in with a bluff like that?" Finn said while he placed Me-Mow's treasure on the tarp and it was transported to his place for later use by Me-Mow.

Me-Mow sighs.

"Honestly… no. Kinda hoped they wouldn't try that."

"Then why try it in the first place?, I mean why try and be an assassin?" Finn asked while he looks at Me-Mow with a curious look since that was never talked about before now.

Me-Mow was quiet for a moment.

"My mother was an assassin. She was actually a legend in the Guild. I wanted to be one to honor her memory when she… passed away." She said as her ears went down as Me-Mow slightly looked bum.

Finn blinks at that before he hums.

"I see… well… I never knew my real family, my parents who raised me, Joshua and Margert, the biological parents of my two bros Jake and Jermaine passed away when I was really young but I know enough to know they were adventure loving investigators, I guess in some way I'm honoring their memory by being the best hero I could have been, not sure what they think of me now in the dead worlds but I'm sure they would be proud, so I'm sure your mom would be proud you tried your best to follow in her footsteps and wouldn't mind if you had a different job or something." Finn said while he went over to Me-Mow and sat by her next to the fire sword to warm up a bit since it was starting to get a bit late thanks to how long it took to get here, help Me-Mow, and explore the ruins for treasure while Me-Mow thawed from the ice.

Me-Mow, though a little surprised at the story was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well… I could be either… a bounty hunter or a mercenary."

"Hehe, well nice choices either way, though first you'll have to pay your debt back to me by working it off first in some way or giving me something that can make up for saving you from that assassin and probably more if they send more goons after you, I'm not working for free anymore… though think of it like this, until you pay it off I'll keep on saving you again and again, though that would just make it so you owe me more, you could run off but I doubt a person as stubborn as you would run away while you have a debt hanging on your conscience." Finn said while he leaned back a bit to look at the sky.

Me-Mow was quiet again before sighing.

"Unfortunately… you're right. Don't want to have this debt on my conscience." She said before adding this.

"I suppose I can… teach you a thing or two about tier 15."

Finn looked a little surprised by that and he chuckled.

"Well while I wouldn't mind that, I am not an evil bastard, might as well let you get calmed down and what not first before you offer that again, I got til I'm 18 and older so might as well get to know you first before you do that again, though I will say that if you do offer it again soon we can be even, though I do have to ask… you know about tiers?, have you done tier 15 before?" Finn asked while he looks at Me-Mow with a confused look on his face.

Me-Mow rolls her eyes.

"Nope. I was told about it when I was 9 when mom had me visit my pops whenever she goes on a mission."

"Ah… wait is your dad alive?" Finn asked when he heard about Me-Mow's father just now.

Me-Mow shrugged.

"Beats me. Though him and mom were never together. It was a one night stand and all. Mom said he had knowledge about stuff even though he almost got things right."

"Almost got things right?, what do you mean?" Finn said though he started to have a funny feeling he already knows.

"Hold on… almost knows everything?... is he a four legged cat like being who had one leg that seems cut off but it somehow floats in the air and still somehow works?... guy lives in a dungeon and guards a giant diamond or jewel like item and it has dangerous flying flaming eyeballs under it?" Finn said when he looks at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blinks a few times at the description.

"Yeah… You met my dad before?"

"If he's who I think he is… yeah… he may pal around with someone called the Bucket knight and Guardian Angel who likes to try and cook people for a meal, so you are part demon cat?, or whatever he is?, you know almost everything as well?" Finn said while he grins at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised for a moment before shrugging.

"Don't know. Guess it skips the generation or something."

"Either that or your mom locked your power away, my dad always called me a crybaby even when I was a baby to try and toughen me up in holotapes but apparently those tapes were just building up to the prize at the end of dad's dungeon, it was a tough place that he made from the ground up for me… and the prize was this Demon Blood sword on my back and this tape I have at home telling me how proud of me he was after all that… talk about tough love huh?" Finn said while he pulled the demon blood sword from his back and showed it to Me-Mow, guess the ring made this sword the primary weapon and the others were just secondary ones with abilities in them.

Me-Mow looked at the sword for a moment and admires the craftsmanship.

"Yeah… tough love." She said.

"Hehe, yeah, so I'm sure if you look where your mom might have been or ask your dad, he could point you in the general direction or hint about a possible power… he almost knows everything after all… though… if he was the one teaching you about tiers he may not know everything about them hehehe." Finn said before he chuckles lightly at the light jab at Me-Mow's dad.

Me-Mow chuckles.

"Well pops could be wrong on somethings but when he got serious on teaching me the tiers, it shows that he was right."

"How so?, he had reading material or something?" Finn said since the guy… was almost right about things so he wasn't right at all 100% of the time… though it did give him an idea.

"Hold on… what if the Guild knew about your mom and her fling with your dad?, and what if they know about him and his powers?, so if you are even close to right it may scare them… what if your mom sealed your powers so that they couldn't be used and your powers could be in fact 100% right?, wouldn't they be terrifying for anyone to use if they were tricking you or using you?" Finn said when he had a pretty clear picture on why the guild would attack Me-Mow just for a bluff… they wanted her ability if she had it but not for her assassin skills so maybe they were just keeping tabs on her, and when she wanted to threaten them, it actually scared them since even a general direction was bad enough… but if Me-Mow's powers were stronger then it could spell doom for the Guild of assassins…

Me-Mow blinked for a bit and wanted to say something except… she couldn't as she started to believe that whatever Finn said was… logical.

"I guess there is a possibility to that logic."

Finn hums before he looks at Me-Mow.

"Yeah well you can blame PB for that, guess I owe her one for having me learn to be paranoid now, still maybe we should visit your dad soon and ask him about your mom… did you see her die or something or did she go missing and was just told she died to hide her location?" Finn asked since stranger things have happened in Ooo though Me-Mow may not know.

Me-Mow this time scoffs a bit at the idea.

"Come on Finn, if that idea of my mom being alive is the best you can think of then perhaps you need some more brain juice."

"Well considering all the adventures I've had and out of Ooo's plane of reality, it wouldn't be the strangest, PB tried to revive the dead twice, only to have it backfire and turn all her citizens into zombies, Marceline's dad is the ruler of the Nightosphere and he kidnapped his own daughter by making her wear his amulet full of chaotic evil and I had to wear it to save her and Jake, though I nearly lost my mind in the process, I fought the Lich and kicked his ass even after he invaded my mind and I went on many other insane adventures so think your mom being possibly alive is the strangest?" Finn said while he grins at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow wanted to counter but… hearing what Finn accomplished made the feline quiet.

Finn saw that he had Me-Mow's attention.

"Yeah… not the strangest, besides what is the worst that can happen if you find out she is alive or not?, all it would confirm if she was alive and hid to keep you safe and if not she's watching you from the dead world as you live your life, so why not try and hope for your parents to be alive… but we can deal with that later, for now we should head to my place and rest up, we will need the strength." Finn said while he stood up and held his hand towards Me-Mow to help her up.

Me-Mow raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Wouldn't your dog brother be home? I'm sure he'll react badly to me."

Finn chuckles and smirks at the assassin cat.

"He can just keep his trap shut, he owes me big time for not taking the time for teaching me tiers, besides a few enemies in my past became allies so he can't really complain if you hang around me to mess with him." Finn said with an amused tone to his voice.

Me-Mow did look thoughtful before she chuckles.

"Well when you say it like that…" She said before she took Finn's hand.

Finn helped Me-Mow up though she did trip a bit thanks to her legs being a bit off thanks to her being frozen recently and dethawed and she fell a bit into Finn's embrace when he caught her in his arms and he could feel her assets press into his chest a bit through the shirts… and from what he saw earlier they were pretty plentiful.

Me-Mow blinks a bit before she backs away a bit as she blushes.

"T-This didn't happen."

Finn chuckles though he blushed a bit himself.

"Alright… I didn't feel a pair of large breasts press into me for a moment from a nice looking lady and you gripping my arms to keep yourself from falling, none of that happened." Finn said before he chuckles as he starts walking away from Me-Mow and he starts to clean the area up with the tarp and dismissing his fire sword.

Me-Mow was now blushing brightly like a tomato as she couldn't believe Finn said something like that.

When Finn was done, he looks at Me-Mow and he gestured for her to follow him.

"Come on, lets get going and we should get to my place in a few hours since I know the way back now." Finn said while he waits for Me-Mow to follow.

"Right…" Me-Mow said after calming herself down before she follows Finn.

A moment later, her and Finn left the area and when they got to Finn's place, Me-Mow was exhausted and she barely made it onto the couch in the living room and fell face first on the couch with a groan.

Finn chuckles at that before he walked by Me-Mow.

"Looks like you need serious training if a low level walk like that tuckered out you." Finn said while he went to make food for himself and Me-Mow since they came straight here.

"Oh haha." Me-Mow muffled said as she kept laying on the couch.

Though a minute later, Jake entered the room from his bedroom and thought he heard the door open.

"Finn?, you home?" Jake said before he noticed Me-Mow on the couch… though to Jake since she was face down and much bigger than last time, he didn't recognize her.

"Oh hey, who are you?, what are you doing in mine and Finn's home and why are you wearing his clothes unless… Finn is that you?, did you get into a magical accident again?" Jake said with a worried tone while he walked up to Me-Mow unaware of who she was.

Me-Mow knew she had to come clean… or did she?

That's when she lifts up her head.

"Actually Jake I did. Got into a tussle with a Wizard and he turned me into a female cat which surprisingly looks exactly like Me-Mow."

Jake, not being able to tell the truth from a lie at the moment, though shocked, couldn't smell Me-Mow's scent thanks to Finn's cloths on her and his scent was heavy on them.

"Oh man, sorry for that dude, well no worries, I may not like Me-Mow but it doesn't mean I can't love my bro no matter the form or gender, I mean I'm a shapeshifting magical dog so I can get the shapeshifting thing." Jake said when he fell for it and Finn, who returned with some food, had to hold back a laugh big time when he got what Me-Mow was doing and wanted to see how far this went.

Me-Mow tried to keep a straight face, despite the insult, as she continues to pretend.

"Thanks bro. Glad to see you understand."

Though he heard Finn's voice behind him which made Jake scream like a girl and he looked to see Finn.

"Sorry but unfortunately I didn't turn into a cute cat girl, Me-Mow is here and before you complain, A, many enemies in our past became allies and you didn't even hear Me-Mow's story, and B, she owes me big time for saving her life from an assassin sent from the guild, and C, she's part demon and if you remember that cave with the flaming eyeballs, her dad is the guy with the almost knowing everything bit, we're going to see him soon and to keep Me-Mow safe from the guild she's staying here… and D… you owe me for not telling me about tiers Jake, or should I tell Lady about you helping with that issue by being the main problem?" Finn said while he smirks at Jake while he passed Me-Mow some food, it was a plate of fish with tartar sauce and some veggies like mushrooms and other things… smelled really good…

Me-Mow blinked as she sees how delicious the food was while Jake was paling a bit.

"Are you black mailing me bro?"

"Only a bit… I'm not just going to let you kick out a cutie like Me-Mow out without her paying me back at least… maybe I should let Me-Mow teach me what tier 15 is at least if you don't want me to wait till I'm 18." Finn said while he smirks at Jake and winked at Me-Mow a moment later.

Me-Mow actually blushes from that as Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing that.

"No! You're not ready for that." Jake said.

"Says the guy who wouldn't even tell me what it was, Me-Mow told me on the way that I should have been told when I was younger." Finn said while he gave Jake a raised eyebrow.

Jake glances at Me-Mow as said feline rolled her eyes.

"It's true." She said before she took a bite of her meal.

"Yeah… so I'll make you a deal Jake, unless you want to teach me about tiers aside from the things I saw in your adult drawer since pictures can only tell me so much, I get to keep Me-Mow here and when I hit 18, I can then go for that kind of tier with her if she hasn't paid me back beforehand, but if not, I'll not only tell Lady that you kept me from learning it but also tell her that I had to learn it from someone else around my age… won't she be very angry with you by then?" Finn said with a slightly dark look in his eyes while he grins at Jake.

Jake was paled as he didn't want Lady to ride him hard on this matter before he lowers his head in defeat.

"You win."

Finn chuckles before he gave Me-Mow the peace sigh of victory and dug into his own meal while he glanced at Jake.

"Oh and I'm going to try and date multiple women as well, might as well consider Me-Mow a demo girlfriend to see if she can pass a few tests while I help her with this guild problem, should help me with planning dates if I have someone who can actually give me advice that won't blow in my face for once." Finn said while he went back to eat his meal.

"Fine." Jake said in a depressed tone before he stretched himself to their rooms.

Finn just chuckles before he looks at Me-Mow.

"Just to not get the wrong idea since I was recently burned by Flame princess, I have three rules if you want to date me, and if not then you can consider this as just giving advice if we go anywhere to have test dates… never been on a real one before since most of the time I either get odd advice or just hang around with Flame on tinfoil." Finn said when he thought Me-Mow would be angered by this.

Me-Mow had raised her eyebrow at the human before shrugging.

"Fine by me. But I highly doubt that we might end up dating." She said before taking another bite.

"Eh I don't know, I dates living fire, tried to date living gum who cared more about her kingdom and herself and used me for free labor and what not and tried to wow the Vampire Queen, I was pretty much used by two bitches and got burned by the third who I cared about and this burn was like a reality check that I got to be very careful who I date, so if not a woman who has the potential to be a deadly woman who can keep up with me who will?, not many women meet that list besides you with some training, Flame if she gets her act together and tried to not burn me next time, maybe Huntress Wizard since I've seen her a few times and we did talk a bit, not much though so might as well be strangers until I get to know her but know she's an honest person… so my 2 rule list is this… one… you have to not trick me or use me for your own end in big ways unless you have no other way to do so, I'm not heartless but won't be used for stupid reasons… two… depending on your alignment, I won't kill innocent or let you do that to anyone innocent, still a hero after all… think you can agree with that?" Finn said while he had a serious look on his face.

Me-Mow blinked a bit after hearing those rules before shrugging.

"Sounds reasonable."

"Great, then first thing on our date tomorrow is getting you some new clothing, though you can keep the spare if you want, I have plenty." Finn said while he smirks at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised after hearing that.

"Whoa there. When did that conversation change?"

"Since you agreed to the conditions, and you have anything better to do lately?" Finn said while he chuckled at Me-Mow after he finished his food.

Me-Mow was a bit quiet for a moment.

"Well… no."

"Hehe great, we can stop by the candy kingdom shops and get some cute outfits for you before we go out to eat, that will be my treat on the first date, may pick out a few outfits for you as well and by them myself." Finn said while he got to his feet and stretched his body.

"But that's for later, for now we should rest… or you should rest, I'm going to arm some enchantments I got around the place for security so we don't get unexpected visitors from the guild of assassins." Finn said before he starts to walk away from Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was again quiet as she couldn't believe what just happened.

' _Is this really happening?'_ She thought.

Though it was real when she saw Finn walk around the treefort and make some changes here or there and used some kind of odd remote and many windows started to get covered with iron… it was like this place was an impenetrable fort or something.

' _Guess that answers my question.'_ Me-Mow thought again before she finished her meal.

When she did, she starts to feel the fatigue of today hit her and she laid on her side on the couch and starts to doze off after she placed her plate on a nearby nightstand… her belly felt so full and she felt oddly content… maybe from the fact she could sleep safely at night… been awhile since her last good night of sleep.

' _That was some good food. Guess it wouldn't hurt to enjoy things like this.'_ Me-Mow thought as she slept on the couch.

In a nutshell, things were going very differently for Phoebe and Finn in their own ways after the break up… Finn is no longer a nieve guy who will be messed with by anyone and is now twisted in his new logical point of view while Phoebe ran into a hidden village ruled by powerful sex demons and is going to learn a lot there.

The scene fades to black for now on this starting point of this story… next chapter will be one that is after a small time skip to get to important bits in this prologue arc… will Phoebe learn to control her powers?, will Finn and Me-Mow learn more about Me-Mow's possible powers?, find out next time in A Raging Fire!

* * *

**(End of Part 1)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME sitting down and talking.**

" **Boy did we take a while to get back." Atomsk said.**

" **Indeed, but worth it, and I've been wanting to get back to the writing since you have been taking time to read TDS so we can link it properly to DDS at a later date." TME said while he cracked his knuckles a few times.**

" **Hehe, yeah. And I've been hoping to continue DDS since I have ideas." Atomsk said while grinning.**

" **Though, we gonna continue the original or do a remake since we've been improving our writing?" He said with a thoughtful look.**

" **Well we could do a remake and start fresh and use the old version as a point of reference for various things, could still continue it but I believe DDS should start fresh more or less, you could keep the DDS stories and I could hold onto the TDS stories that we write, I handle the past and you take the future more or less." TME said while he smirks at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk looks thoughtful.**

" **Hmmm… that actually works and we can talk shop about possible ideas and stuff."**

" **Indeed, but right now this is not TDS or DDS… right now its ARF or A Raging Fire… funny with the acronym… anyway mind giving a small recap of last chapter for the readers in case they skip to this chapter?" TME said while he smiles at Atomsk.**

" **Sure." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

" **Hello all you happy readers, and sorry if TME and I spoiled any new ideas for possible new stories. Anyway to recap, last chapter, Finn and Flame Princess, aka Phoebe, were in a dungeon and Finn ends up hurt which made him dump Phoebe hard. Talk about heartless since it wasn't technically Phoebe's fault. Though strangely, it gave Finn a new lease on life as he show's people he won't be taken advantage of. Despite the fact that Finn may have been an ass to some of his friends like Jake, Bubblegum and Marceline. Even though a few deserved it."**

" **Yeah, bit harsh but when you have a girlfriend who is living fire and you tried to tell them not to attack wildly… well… Finn getting a big burn which he kept on his face to be a reminder of who to trust and what not would be a pretty big mental changer and considering Bubblegum, Marceline, and Jake all made him fuck up in some shape or form, well… honestly surprised Finn didn't go full on evil long ago or just give up heroics at least, at least no one could blame him for the latter though if Billy was alive, he would probably give Finn a small talk but can't blame him… honestly wondering how this story will go from here on out." TME said while he had a curious look in his eyes at the thoughts entering his head.**

" **Who knows but for some silverling, Finn made an ally with Me-Mow which can lead to something more while Phoebe made some new friends as well." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah the Succubus Lillum and the Incubus Emerald, though how her time there will treat her will be told in only a small bit since the start of this chapter is more or less time skips with key things being told in detail that are of importance, for example… Me-Mow's possible power of knowing things if that skill awakens since we have in the story her being related to the Demon Cat from the Chamber of the Crystal Eye and we all know canon wise that guy almost gets things right… with some fine tuning that could evolve and that could be a reason why we could have the Guild after Me-Mow so she won't cause issues." TME said while he had an evil smirk on his face.**

" **Hehe, you got that right." Atomsk said with the same smirk.**

" **Right, anyway we should get the story started so lets time skip this story!" TME said while he grins at Atomsk before he got a thoughtful look on his face.**

" **Oh hold on, one thing first… any commissions paid or reserved, please contact Atomsk or I to help with those details, I mainly handle the splitting of the cash and I handle solo requests so please message me in some way so you can have a commission made, free works are simply that, free works so Atomsk and I would have major control, paid would have the requester with final say on if the story is posted or not and reserved payments are simple 5 bucks to make a free request of yours happen soon after a current work is nearly completed, any negative reviews well… maybe not be deleted but death threats and stuff about having us kill ourselves will be reported… nuff said." TME said while he had a half lidded look on his face.**

" **No kidding. Shame on all of you that give Death Threats. We tell you this a million times. If you don't like the story… DON'T READ AND NO REVIEWS!" Atomsk said with a glare.**

" **Yeah… though pretty sure dumbasses would ignore that… anyway onto the story and this chapter starts out with Finn and Me-Mow waking and planning for their trip… might as well do the time skips small and get further apart as events pass." TME said while the scene went to the Treefort.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Living room/ Me-Mow**

The scene showed Me-Mow, still in Finn's getup, while she had a blanket on her oddly enough and as the sun raised on the Treefort, sunlight got through some of the defenses Finn had set up in case the Guild or Marceline tried to stop by and one of the rays hit Me-Mow on the face while her eyes were closed.

"Hmmm… stupid sunlight." Me-Mow said as she covers her face.

Though as she turned over, she felt that she was on something soft, pretty comfy and was shaped like a chair lwhich prevented her from turning away and while the blanket blocked the sunlight it still hit her face a bit more while the light was dimmed thanks to the blanket shield.

Me-Mow still groans before she gets up.

"Damn it… how can I sleep with that light on my face?" She said with an annoyed look.

That caused her to see that she was in Finn's place and she would have jolted in slight fear, however memories of Finn saving her came to mind along with the fact she owed him now which pretty much made her Finn's property more or less in a nutshell… granted Finn didn't do anything to her and in fact was trying to help her with family matters and find out more about herself… granted part of it was curiosity but another was probably the fact that Finn could take her out on dates to practice with romance and other things as well were another key factor as well which helped her situation when Finn treated her well by giving her a place to crash and plenty of gold as well to boot from that dungeon that Finn found out about.

"Right… almost forgot that Finn owns me for saving my life. Guess I can't complain since I can crash here and get myself some treasure." Me-Mow said with a smirk.

Though considering the time, Finn wouldn't wake for a bit it seems so might as well get a snack or something to pass the time… though before Me-Mow could move, she saw a tiny robot like being walk by her… she think its name was B… something… she needed reminders on names every now and then but remembered this little thing was the robotic being who lived with Finn and Jake that was part video game console, part friendly being.

The being looks at Me-Mow and smiles at them.

"Oh hello pretty kitty lady, did you sleep well on the couch?" The robotic being said while they had a happy look on their screen like face.

Me-Mow blinked a bit as she looks at the robotic figure.

"Uh yeah, little… fellah, I slept fine."

"Great, need something or do you want to sleep more pretty kitty?, heard ladies need a thing called beauty sleep and I think Finn and Jake need it as well, mostly with Finn lately since his face is still healing from that big ouch of a burn." The little bot said while it looked a bit concerned for Finn and his burned face.

Me-Mow blinked at the beauty remark before lightly chuckling.

"Well not sure about Finn but I feel refreshed. Just need to have a nice snack."

"Oh well follow me to the Kitchen Pretty Kitty Lady, I'll show you were the good eats are, I am BMO if I forgot to introduce myself, if you want to watch movies or play games, I'm the friend you want to have." BMO said while giving Me-Mow a kind a cute eyesmile on their robotic face.

Me-Mow chuckles after hearing BMO's name.

"Well okay BMO. Lead the way."

This caused BMO to lead Me-Mow to the kitchen and after some time passed, Finn came down the ladder and smelled something good while a few cats from who knows where appeared, they normally played with BMO most of the time and when BMO was not in the usual spot, they went to the kitchen which caused Finn to blink and he followed the cats, thanks to the new day, his face healed more as a result and looked less scabby and more burn mark like as a result and he saw Me-Mow humming a small tune to herself while she was cooking some eggs and bacon while BMO hummed along and the little bot noticed Finn.

"Oh hello Finn, good morning." BMO said which made Finn nod his head while he smiles at BMO and that let Me-Mow know Finn was here while a few cats were at Finn's ankles and rubbing against his legs a few times.

Me-Mow blinks when she saw the cats.

"Uh, morning FInn and what's with the cats?" She said.

Finn heard that and chuckles.

"Honestly no clue, seems BMO got playmates and they just stuck around here." Finn said when he pets a cat on the head and purrs a bit while rubbing their head on Finn's hand.

"I see… So what are we doing today?" Me-Mow said.

"Well… I was planning on going out to eat, but seeing how well you can cook could be just as interesting if you don't mind making some extra food for me, would save time before we head to the lair of the Crystal Eye, last place I know where that Demon Cat is." Finn said while he smirks at Me-Mow a little.

Me-Mow blinks after hearing that.

"So we're seriously going to see my dad huh?" She said.

"Well yeah, I mean if the possibility of the Guild of assassin's coming after you for your possible powers is a possibility, I'm going to make sure they don't try anything stupid, right now you are mine after all so I might as well do my best to protect you." Finn said while sounding a bit possessive… though not insultingly so.

Me-Mow blinks at the supposed possessiveness before she lightly chuckles.

"Well alright. Might as well cook something for you then." She said before she actually cook something for Finn.

However, said human didn't notice the light blush on Me-Mow's face after hearing Finn saying he'll protect her.

Finn, thanks to that, just smiles a bit when he moved to sit at the table while BMO went over to sit in a high seat for BMO.

"So Finn… you like Me-Mow?" BMO asked out of the blue which made Finn blink a few times at the question.

"Whoa where did that come from BMO?" Finn asked while unaware of Me-Mow and her high level ears listening in.

Me-Mow blinks at the question but still continues cooking.

"I said do you like Me-Mow? She seems like nice pretty cat lady." BMO said with a smile.

Finn blinks at that while he looks thoughtful.

"Well considering how enemies in the past turned into Allies, I wouldn't say no to dating or liking Me-Mow, she can be bluntly honest and with all the mental games PB and Marcy did to me, its like a breath of fresh air, honestly I prefer the honesty in normal situations, if one has to lie, hope its for a good reason, but all in all… yeah, Me-Mow is working to being in the like list BMO, just not there yet since we were just enemies and she has to pay me back first before we can start being official friends or more after… may seem cold but well… I'm just so tired of being used, abused, and damaged physically and mentally… is it to much to ask to have a normal relationship?" FInn said while he touched his scar and though it didn't sting like yesterday, it still throbbed at the touch.

Me-Mow was surprised after hearing that which made her blush a bit.

' _Wow… had no idea.'_ She thought.

"Hmmm… you have a point Finn." BMO said.

"Yeah… I mean seriously I may have cracked a bit when I compared Marceline to Ash but can you blame me?... time and time again I tried to help her and all I got was either Weenie nicknames, used with pranks… which were funny I will give her that, but after the whole Nightosphere thing… I don't know… I just haven't felt the same friendship as before especially when she told me she didn't want to hang out anymore… granted she could have been joking but I couldn't think right after that… I mean I wore the amulet of the Nightosphere and she still made that joke… after saving her at my own risk… how messed up is that… am I just a dumbass or do I just think weird compared to others?... I mean is it normal to have wolves attack another friend just to try and get PB's attention?... I dressed up as a bard as well and that didn't go well..." Finn said while unaware that he was being watched thanks to the defenses being down after Finn woke… seems Marceline wanted to check on Finn contrary to what she said or thought and was overhearing this conversation.

' _Geeze… Can't believe he took some of that seriously. I was only joking on half of things and yet we still hang out.'_ Marceline thought while still ticked at the Ash comparison as Me-Mow listened.

"Well why compare Marceline to Ash though?, sure I mean that donk was just asking for trouble when he keeps on being a menace but Marceline is a cool lady right?" BMO said while Finn chuckles.

"Yeah… she is… honestly while I did snap, I actually enjoyed the attention I was getting from her even if it meant her nearly wanting to kill me… before you call me sick in the head, remember that time and time again, most of the time I was either joke to her or just a kid… I mean let me ask you some questions BMO and be honest OK, pretend you are a close friend of Marceline, she likes to party, be a rocking woman, and cherishes her friends that she cares about… however what if you knew things that made you think differently about her somewhat that not even she knew about even through her 1000 years of life or just straight up ignored since she is immortal or could care less." Finn said while he looks at BMO while his head was on the table.

Marceline blinked a few times after hearing this though the first part that Finn said got her attention.

' _He was doing it for my attention?'_ She thought while Me-Mow thought the same as she kept cooking while BMO was thoughtful.

"Hmmm… I don't know… But I guess if I knew something about Marceline I would make her change for the better." it said honestly.

"Well that is for the normal person if they were told about that, but what if Marceline was so stubborn that even with that comparison, she wouldn't change?, I didn't compare her to Ash for no reason… time and time again I tried to wow her and even saved her a few times and sure, were friends, but if all she did was joke about her situation and pretty much told me that she didn't want to hang out anymore while my mind was screwed up thanks to that amulet, what would you say?... honestly I actually wanted to… take the easy way out when some of those nightmares were getting to be a bit much… but I didn't since I knew people would miss me and what not if I died like that." Finn said while not reacting at the looks he got.

Marceline and Me-Mow where shocked when they heard that Finn wanted to kill himself and because of the amulet.

"But Finn. BMO doesn't want you to die!" BMO said with a worried look.

"I know, but all I'm saying BMO is that dealing with Marceline, PB, and people like Flame Princess got me where I am now… do you think I want to be their enemy?... you think I want to harm them?... I'm just so… so tired of all the shit that they put me through and they don't even realize it or if they do they are just too stubborn to admit it… I can admit my faults… but can they?... I mean I'm not going to kill myself anymore BMO but look at me… sure I can use cyclops tears to heal this burn but what would that accomplish asides from me forgetting about all the shit I went through!... Don't I deserve to be happy for once in my life when it comes to romance?" Finn said when he looks at BMO with a look that just begged for some kind of answer.

BMO blinked a bit after hearing that question.

"Well of course Finn. I always thought you deserve something more than any treasure."

"Then tell me why most Royals just want to use me and what not and people like Me-Mow here seem to be the most honest of them all and she actually tried to kill me once… am I a bad judge of character or am I just meant to be in the wrong crowd… maybe I shouldn't be a hero since all it does aside from treasure getting is give me nothing but grief… no wonder Billy retired once, gets tiring after so long with no real results." Finn said while he looked really down just now.

Marceline and Me-Mow were shocked after hearing this.

"Don't say that Finn. You're a great Hero. Without you, I doubt Jake can handle things on his own even with his super stretchy powers. To me, I think the ladies are the ones that hurt you and they need to quickly understand and say sorry. Ooo won't be the same without you." BMO said.

Finn just shakes his head a bit.

"... I'm sorry BMO, but unlike Marcy and PB, I'm only a mortal who doesn't have long to live compared to them… I meant what I said, if they, powerful women in their own rights need MY help… they are going to repay me big time if they can't clean up their own messes that could easily get others killed… I mean aside from training I'm technically a powerless human who could die from just about anything… or should I just suck it up, apologize and go back to being an idiot and pretend I'm alright when I'm obviously not." Finn said when he looks at BMO with a tired look in his eyes… something that shouldn't be in any young kids eyes given Finn's current age.

BMO felt a bit sad when he sees Finn's tired look.

"No Finn. I think you should tell those mean Princesses how much you do for them and they should really show you how much they need your help."

"I tried and you probably know how that went since Marceline would rather do anything else then hang out with me after what happened." Finn said while he looked even more bummed then normal while Marceline could see how down Finn was, almost looked deflated.

BMO frowns.

"Well then Marceline is no friend to BMO then if she makes you sad. You still have me and Me-Mow. I'm sure the other ladies will still want to be your friend."

"Yeah well… I'm wondering if Marceline and I were ever friends now… you are a good friend BMO, make no mistake, and I could be good friends with BMO… but not sure if Royals are good for me to hang around for long periods of time... I mean Marceline kicked me out of here once, whats to stop her from doing it again?... and PB… oi… she made so many zombies and did other things… I'll just… keep my head down for now while I think about this." Finn said before he looks down and zoned out while he was with his own thoughts while BMO and Me-Mow, plus an eavesdropping Marceline heard all of this.

As BMO was worried for Finn, Me-Mow was still surprised at the info she heard.

' _Damn… and I thought my life was crap.'_ Me-Mow thought as Marceline was now feeling something that she probably haven't felt before… which was guilt.

' _Oh Glob… I really screwed the pooch here.'_ Marceline thought.

Time went to a bit later with Finn slowly eating some eggs and bacon while Me-Mow and BMO ate their own… or BMO tried and just made a mess on their screen and Me-Mow used a wet rag to clean BMO off every now and then after she wrung the rag out, Marceline had decided to leave for now since she couldn't float around with the umbrella forever, she did want to check on Finn after all and boy she got her checkup alright… a big reality check more or less on her end.

Me-Mow looks at Finn.

"So Finn… How's the food?"

"Hmm?, oh its pretty good, bacon is crispy, eggs are salted just right, its like you were a cook in a past life or something." Finn said while he had ate half his food now.

Somehow Me-Mow let out a giggle at the compliment.

"Thanks. Sometimes I would watch mom cook before she heads out. Sometimes even shows me."

"I see… ever miss your mom?" Finn asked while he looks at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was quiet before she sighs.

"Yeah… I do. But I make sure to survive. Mom was a fighter so I'm making sure to be a fighter like her."

"I see… never knew my real mom, was raised by Jake's parents which makes them my parents before they died… ever hear of Joshua and Margaret the investigators?, They were the main reason why Jake and I went on adventures." Finn said while he remembers his family.

Me-Mow blinked at the names before her eyes widened in realization.

"You gotta be kidding me. Those two were your parents?!"

"Uh… yeah… why ask like that?" Finn asked when Me-Mow looked shocked.

"Those two are legends. I've read their comic books a bunch of times. In fact… I think I met them once before when mom needed their help." Me-Mow said.

"She needed their help?, With what?" Finn asked when he looked curious.

Me-Mow shrugged.

"No clue. I think I remember hearing her how she needed their help to find a target she was supposed to kill but they always covered their tracks."

"I see…, wonder if they knew about her and wanted to help cover her tracks, dad did always do things in an overkill kind of way." Finn said when he remembers Joshua's dungeon.

"Who knows… Suck that they're gone. Really cool people. I remember mom telling me how on one of their investigations, your parents met some weird blue creature. Never got the description but I recall that it did something to your dad." Me-Mow said.

"Really?, I never noticed, guess it was when I was too young to remember." Finn said when he wondered what that blue creature was about, but thanks to the talk, he was distracted and ate more of his food till his plate was clean.

It wasn't long before everyone was finished eating.

"Ah, that felt good." Me-Mow said.

"Yeah, nothing like a home cooked meal to start the day." Finn said while he pats his stomach.

"You said it." BMO said as he opens a port before relaxing.

For a bit, the trio relaxed a bit and Finn went to get ready for the trip when he starts to gear up.

"Me-Mow, got plenty of weapons and armor at the ready so if you want to get armor and what not, better get ready now." Finn said while he had a serious look on his face.

Me-Mow looks at the serious look before getting up.

"Okay might as well see what you got. Still gonna use that outfit from the guy you killed." She said before look at the weapons and armory that Finn had.

He had plenty of swords, daggers, maces, even some guns and a freaking Bazooka in his main weapons vault, it was like Finn was armed to the apocalypse and back… ironic given Ooo's current state.

Me-Mow blinked at the before she starts to to pick what was interesting to her.

First she picked up a couple of pistols that looked the same but one was white and the other was dark.

Next she took a look at the swords till she spotted one that interested her. It was katana of sorts and it looks brand new and likes the color design of red and gold before taking it.

Lastly, she picked herself a pair of daggers that had what looks like a couple of dragons on the blade.

When she got out of the room after changing, she looked ready to kick ass, take names, and the assassin's gear was remade to fit Me-Mow's figure.

"Hehe, do I look bad ass or what?" Me-Mow said with a grin.

When Finn was passing by after getting some of his own weapons from his personal stash and hums when he looked Me-Mow up and down front to back.

"Not bad, bit tight around the rear though looks good in a good way." Finn said when he accidentally admired Me-Mow's ass.

Me-Mow blinked a bit before smirking.

"You admire what I look like or you just liking my ass?"

Finn blinks at that and chuckles a bit when he walked away.

"Maybe both." Was all Finn said when he left Me-Mow alone.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised when she heard that.

' _Was he serious?'_ She thought before shaking her head and follows Finn.

This caused the duo to be in the Front lobby and Finn looks at Me-Mow.

"Ready?" Finn asked while he looks at Me-Mow while Finn had his backpack full of stuff to use while they were in the dungeon and had not one, not two, not three, but six swords on him, all different looking to boot.

Three on his back with two in a cross position and two angled to be over his right shoulder at different levels and two were on his sides.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised and confused on the many swords Finn has with him.

"Why that many swords?, if you don't mind me asking?" She said.

"Last time I went to that dungeon, I nearly got killed and each sword has a different effect, I can explain more later but this sword here is an electric type of sword, and it fires it to boot, gonna be handy if I run into that bucket knight again." Finn said while he used a sword with a cloud and a lighting bolt to zap some nearby treasure with a strong effect.

"Whoa… talk about handy." Me-Mow said.

"Yeah, found it on a dungeon train recently, has random loot, may bring you there." Finn said while he sheathed his sword.

"Well for a place that gives you cool stuff and random loot then I'll be there." Me-Mow said while grinning.

"Great, we can head there after we figure out if you have powers or not from your old man." Finn said while he held the door open for Me-Mow.

"After you milady." Finn said while he smirks at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow chuckle.

"Aren't you a gentleman." She said with a smirk as she heads for the exit.

"Well I aim to please and if this pleases you then I'll do it again." Finn said while he followed Me-Mow out of the Treefort.

"Alright then. Time to go say hi to pops and let's hope he doesn't get the wrong idea." Me-Mow said.

"Eh if he does try anything, got you to back me up and if not got this time sword, fully charged and ready for a one time time freeze." Finn said while he held one handle to show it was the time sword.

"Right. Let's get going then." Me-Mow said.

The scene then went to a few hours later to show Finn and Me-Mow, with Finn bringing a rope ladder, used it to make a way down safely and so that they could have a way back up if needed and Finn went first to make sure no surprises would wait for them.

Me-Mow waited patiently in the surface for Finn to say all clear.

After a minute or two, Finn gave the call for Me-Mow to come down and when she did, Finn watched as Me-Mow takes a moment to look around the entrance like its been a long time since she was here or something.

Me-Mow made sure to get on the ground safely before looking at Finn.

"Man I sometimes barely remember this place."

"Well follow me, I'll guide you to where I last saw the guy, just watch out for this Guardian Angel lady… nearly tried to eat me before after making this butt ugly face." Finn said while he drew his lightning sword and had it at the ready when he got ready to lead Me-Mow into the dungeon.

Me-Mow blinked a bit before snapping her fingers.

"Oh you mean Angel? Good gal. Used to babysit me when I was little."

Finn nearly stumbles at that when he heard that and he gave Me-Mow a half lidded look.

"S-Seriously?" Was all Finn said when he had a hard time picturing Angel taking care of a baby Me-Mow.

Me-Mow raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing… just shows that if we run into her, you do the talking or I may have to defend myself from her." was all Finn said while he didn't look forward to that meeting.

Me-Mow sweatdrops.

"Okay… shall we start walking now Mr. Leader?" She said with a playful smirk to change the subject.

That caused Finn to pep up a bit when he heard that.

"Right!, to the dungeon then!" Finn dramatically said when he walked into the dungeon and left Me-Mow behind for a moment.

Me-Mow couldn't help but giggle at Finn's enthusiasm before she starts following the human.

This resulted in the duo working their way through the dungeon and while they had to fight the mindless monsters who wanted to do nothing but kill, but thanks to Me-Mow, they were able to get by the more intelligent monsters without issue when Me-Mow did the talking and the monsters seemed really fond of her.

Finn sweatdrops when a normally aggressive Ogre was waving goodbye to the duo and Finn looks at Me-Mow while he stuck by her.

"Geeze what did your mom or you do to be well liked here?, or did you dad do something?" Finn asked since the last time he came here, everyone was out to get him.

"Eh, a bit of both but mostly mom. I can tell you some of the toughest things she ever did." Me-Mow said.

"Really?, what did she do?" Finn asked while he cut some vines out of the way so the duo can continue on the path.

Before Me-Mow could speak, something came by fast and pounced on her causing Me-Mow to yelp.

"ME-MOW!" Finn called when he turned to attack who was attacking them and stopped mid swing when he saw who it was… and also he was stunned at WHAT he was seeing to boot for double the stunnage.

Me-Mow was getting her head… licked by a large cat.

"D-Dad!... Knock it off!"

Though when the Demon Cat continues…. Finn actually busts out laughing at the sight and barely kept himself from falling when he used his sword as a cane of sorts.

Me-Mow blushes in embarrassment.

"N-Not funny Finn."

Finn got a serious look on his face though it seemed forced.

"You're right… it's not funny…. Its Hihihilarious!" Finn said before he laughed more when he couldn't hold the serious look and the Demon Cat finally noticed Finn while he was barely able to stay on his feet with the sword cane.

That caused the Demon Cat to stop licking Me-Mow.

"Well well, if it isn't Frank the Human boy." He said with a grin.

"OK.. considering its been awhile I can get the forgetfulness, but its FINN the Human, and before you get the wrong idea when you try and guess why Me-Mow and I are here…. This is the story as followed…" Finn said before he explained why he and Me-Mow were together, Finn's new outlook on life, and why he and Me-Mow were here.

"...So as you can see, while I wouldn't mind romancing Me-Mow, it would be after she repays me for saving her life and if you respect Me-Mow, you won't attack me since you are her dad… demon cat or not you should get the whole honor deal type of thing… I know demons and you like to not be in peoples dept." Finn said when he talked about Marceline and what not… poor choice given the past but she was a demonic being so he could use her as an example.

The demon cat blinked after listening as Me-Mow fixed her fur.

"Hmmm, very interesting story. Though you are correct about demons like me not like having depts. Though I will say this… Better treat my catnip well once you start courting her or I'm gonna get very hungry." He said though Me-Mow blushes brightly at the catnip nickname.

"Catnip huh?, nice nickname, cute... And dude… after what I've been through with PB, Marceline, and my recent Ex who gave me this burn, and after what I told you about possibly giving her a second chance if she gets her powers in check… pretty sure I won't do anything stupid since Me-Mow here could kill me in my sleep if I cross her in the wrong way, you don't have any worries, try using those powers to guess a general direction of what could happen if I treat Me-Mow well after she pays off her debt to me." Finn said while he would use the Demon cat's general power to help him with calming the Demon Cat.

Demon cat was quiet before chuckling.

"Just making sure. Beside, Me-Mow does take after her mother."

"No kidding dad. And what did I say about calling me catnip and with you messing my fur?" Me-Mow said making the Demon Cat chuckle.

"Sorry kitten but can you really blame since it's been a while since you visited."

Finn chuckles at that and he smirks at Me-Mow.

"Well if your dad here can't use it maybe I could use the Catni-!" Finn said before he held his arms up in surrender when Me-Mow had a dagger at Finn's neck.

"Alright alright!, no nickname for you unless I really get to know you!" Finn said while he had a pale look on his face when he saw how fast Me-Mow was, either one of the items she wore was enchanted to boost her speed or she was just this fast and had hard times using that kind of speed if she was ambushed.

Demon Cat laughed.

"What I tell you. Takes after her mom. Such a great woman she is. Though how is she Me-Mow?"

"You mean you don't know?, thought you would or something given your powers, Me-Mow's mom is either missing or…" Finn said before he fell silent while he shrugged a bit at the last part.

Demon Cat's eyes blinked before narrowing.

"Better not be saying what I think you're saying. Neko, Me-Mow's mother's name, likes her privacy. If something happened to her, I want to know." He said.

"Hey I'm not the bad guy here, Me-Mow knows more than I and even then she doesn't know if her mom is alive or not officially, we came here to see if you could tell that… Neko… was it… is alive or not and if so, we were hoping you could point us in the right direction or the general direction to try and locate her, Me-Mow tried to join the guild of assassins and I heard from her that Neko worked for them, if they knew about you, well… you can get why we want to know since the Guild could have done who knows what to your wife if she tried to protect Me-Mow from them, I know how secretive people work thanks to PB and while the guild would know what is really going on, I doubt they would tell Me-Mow anything and try and see if she has your powers or some kind of evolved version that can pretty much tell anyone anything with 100% accuracy." Finn said when he gave a rough summery of things while pointing a thumb at Me-Mow if the Demon Cat wanted more details.

The Demon Cat took a moment to breathe.

"I see… even though I want to help, I don't know where Neko could be. Like I said, she had her privacy. If only she listened to me and quit that guild like I told her."

Finn sighs and actually hit the Demon Cat on the head with a fist and the Demon Cat recoiled in pain from that hit when it was stronger then he expected.

Me-Mow was shocked.

"What the ball Finn?!"

"I could ask your dad the same question, privacy is one thing but her life being at risk is another, is your dad not going to help thanks to some doubt or will he help save his wife?, my romantic life is pretty much shitty at best but this guy here instantly goes to the sad side of things when a wall is hit… is your dad's feelings so shallow for Neko that he won't even try and give a general direction or something?" Finn said while he had some serious anger in his eyes when he looks at the Demon Cat.

The Demon Cat was able to shake his head before glaring at Finn as his eyes glowed.

" **Don't question my loyalty to my wife. I would save her in a heartbeat."**

Though the Demon Cat was surprise when Finn growled with some intense ferocity at him.

" **Then instead of being sad, help out and we can rescue your wife if she is alive, don't play the demonic anger with me, I dealt with Marceline the fucking Vampire Queen and her anger in some situations and unlike last time I came prepared if you want to attack me, the reason why I'm so pissed is that you haven't tried yet and all because of a respect for privacy… I can respect that but if Me-Mow was in danger or any lady I care about, I would fuck that privacy and use EVERYTHING that I can use to locate and protect them… I may question if I still want to be a hero or not but I would sacrifice myself for Me-Mow or any other ladies I may get in the future…. That is the reason I'm pissed with you… want me to apologize and change my tune then use those powers of yours and help locate your fucking wife!"** Finn growled while he looked more and more pissed while he steps closer and closer towards the demonic cat with rising anger and for some reason his burn mark was actually glowing a bit in reaction to his anger.

Me-Mow and the Demon Cat were shocked at this attitude but the Demon Cat wasn't gonna cower down.

" **Fine then. I'll show you. But be warned. I don't care if you're my daughter's friend or… possible love interest… I will give that stupid face of yours a good scratch as a reminder to not piss me off!"**

Finn through grins and gave the Demon Cat an amused look while his glowing burn mark returned to normal.

"Looking forward to you trying to do that, better seeing angry and motivated then you moping around." Finn said with an amused tone to his voice.

Demon Cat still growls threatenly before looking at Me-Mow.

" **Me-Mow… You better make sure that any kittens you get are not acting like him."**

Me-Mow was flabbergasted.

"D-Dad?! Seriously?!"

Finn chuckles at that when he didn't get chased out by the Demon Cat and waits to see what the Demon Cat would do to try and locate Neko.

The Demon Cat then said this.

"Neko left behind one of her gloves the last time she was here. I just need to get it and we'll see where she is."

This caused the trio to follow the Demon Cat to his place and the Demon Cat had Finn go get it since it was on a pretty high shelf and since the Demon Cat was on all fours… not the best person to get the glove in Neko's old room and the Demon Cat waits till Finn was gone and the door was closed when the Demon Cat smirks.

"Frank sure has balls to do what he did in front of me." The Demon Cat said much to Me-Mow's surprise.

"W-What?" Me-Mow said as she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Said frank has balls, not every day one gets that angered and what not, sure I could scratch him on the face but gotta say, you could have found worse guys to be smitten with." The Demon Cat said while they heard Finn in the room.

"What the?... where is that freaking glove!?" Finn said while the sound of rummaging was heard for a moment while the Demon Cat smirks, he did say it was on the shelf but with how he was mostly correct, could be on any shelf so he had time with speaking with his daughter.

"Where indeed." DC said before winking at Me-Mow.

The Demon cat saw Me-Mow looking surprised and chuckles.

"Anyway since we have a few minutes, got any questions to ask before Frank finds the glove?" The Demon Cat smiles at his daughter.

Me-Mow blinks a bit.

"Um okay." She said before being thoughtful for a bit.

"Did I ever show signs that I inherited any power from you?"

"Hmmm… not quite sure, your mother would know more but I did hear that you could have those powers when you told a few people where their missing items were but Neko said you seemed to zone out and sound dull when you gave the answer before you returned to normal." Demon Cat said while he remember that day years ago.

"Really?" Me-Mow said with a surprised look as she tries to remember that event.

Though while she did remember some people trying to ask Neko some questions when she was spending time with her mother, there was a gap there in that memory did get her curious on the whole power thing.

"Hmmm… somehow I don't remember doing something like that." Me-Mow said.

"Well if you did have a power, doubt you could control that power as young as you were and your body was more or less on auto at the time." Demon Cat said while he couldn't think of any other reason why Me-Mow wouldn't remember that day fully.

Me-Mow shrugged since remembering something from her past wasn't getting anywhere.

"So… what was mom like when you two met?" She said.

"Well… I would say it was a romantic moment but… nah, beings like your mother and I normally wouldn't get along but we happened to have heat cycles that matched at the right time and well… you get the idea from there, the romance happened afterwords but before that… oh hohoho… she really knew how to please a guy like me… so try and make sure if you hit your heat cycle you find a guy who you like since its hard to control yourself unless you have top tier self control… not even your mother had that and you are getting closer and closer to your 18th birthday right?... 2...3 more years I take it?" Demon Cat said while he gave Me-Mow an amused look.

Me-Mow was blushing brightly in embarrassment.

"I really wish you didn't say that."

"Hey would you rather be confused and scared if you go into Heat and wonder why that happened?, well you can blame your mother and I for that, besides you asked what your mom was like when we met and I answered… if you are talking about dates, well… we went on a few and we clicked, we got along, enjoyed one another's company, and things happened and you were born shortly after." The Demon Cat said with a smile on his face.

Me-Mow seemed to calm down after hearing that.

"That's what I should've asked but… glad things worked with you and mom." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah… really hope she is alright, I haven't used my powers on her because I guess I'm worried she maybe…" The Demon Cat said while he looked a bit down again when the possibility of Neko being dead really got to him.

Me-Mow seeing this made her walk up to the Demon Cat and hugged him.

Demon Cat smiles a bit before the sound of something falling was heard, Finn screaming, and an earth shaking vibration was felt and dust came out of Neko's room and when Finn exits… he looked positively covered in dust and other things and sneezed a few times while he had a glove in hand.

"On the shelf my ass!, had to find it in the closet and when I pulled this glove which I hope is Neko's, an avalanche of stuff fell on me… when was the last time that room was cleaned?" Finn asked when he approached the duo after sneezing a few more times.

Me-Mow couldn't help but snickered as DC chuckled.

"Sorry, but consider that part of my payback for that cheap shot you gave me."

Finn would have retorted before he looks oddly calm and smirks at DC.

"Alright, you win this round but good luck cleaning that room or Neko may wonder why her room looks like it was hit with an avalanche of junk and dust." Finn said while he sounded amused while he passed Me-Mow the glove and Finn starts to walk away.

"I'll get clean real quick, so check to see if I got the right glove or not." Finn said when he left the duo alone.

DC rolled his eyes before he looks at the glove that Me-Mow had.

It looked like a black fingerless glove with a jewel embedded on the back of the hand of the glove and seemed to have a small glow about it.

"Hmmm, that's definitely the glove." He said.

"But why is there a small glow on that jewel?" Me-Mow said with confusion.

"No clue, Neko said it was enchanted with a unique enchantment, maybe it will work with you if you put it on." DC said while he saw that the glove could fit Me-Mow if she equipped it.

Me-Mow blinked a bit after hearing that.

"If you're sure." She said before she starts putting the glove on her right hand.

When she did, it gave a intense glow which caused Me-Mow to cover her eyes to keep herself from being blinded and when she opened her eyes, she saw to her shock Neko while she looked spectral like… she would have thought this was Neko's ghost but DC didn't seem to react… in fact he looked frozen in place… in fact other things looked frozen in place aside from Me-Mow and the Neko ghost?... hologram?... whatever it was…

Though Neko or Neko's shade smiles a bit at Me-Mow, aside from looking a bit older and having some dark rings around her eyes to show that she needed more sleep, she could look like a good double of Me-Mow, though the fur pattern was different, the stripes were going up and down instead of side to side.

" _Took you long enough to find this Me-Mow… nice to see you and glad to see how much you've grown."_ Neko? Said while she smiles kindly at Me-Mow.

"M-Mom?... Is that you?" Me-Mow said as she was still surprised.

" _Hmmm… hard to say, before you ask, no I'm no Ghost, but I'm not fully myself, had to use a spell and my spirit came into this jewel on the glove and my body is resting elsewhere, the glove had an enchantment that pretty much woke me up since only you would be able to wear it…. had to trick the Guild of Assassin's that I was dead and had to pull a drastic measure to do so, not sure what happened to my body if the guild took it for study or something."_ Neko said while she didn't seem to bummed about her situation… or that she was in a closet for who knows how long sleeping.

"I hope not." Me-Mow said before feeling down.

"I missed you mom. I had hoped one day that I would see you."

" _Hehe, well I missed you too Me-me… though pretty sure you will have to settle with a shade like version of myself until you and your boyfriend can find my body, I may have been asleep but with you so close, I was aware enough to hear a bit about this Finn boy, seems you owe him but seems he could care less right now with how much help he's giving you."_ Neko said while she used her own Nickname for Me-Mow that she used when Me-Mow was just a kitten before she left Me-Mow alone, Me-Me, simple name and it was easy for Neko to get Me-Mow's attention with that.

Me-Mow blushes brightly.

"C-Come on mom. Finn's not my boyfriend. I do owe him yes but he and I are… well either friends or acquaintances."

" _Hehe, sorry Me-Me, but with how long since its been since I last saw you and how much you grew, I just couldn't help myself, and I do have to say, why not?, hero of Ooo would be quite the catch and heard that human is cute, would be a real adonis when he grows fully so better use the situation to get your claws in him, you are my daughter after all so seducing a male should be a snap for you…."_ Neko said while she had an amused look in her eyes.

Me-Mow blushes brightly before noticing her dad not giving a reaction.

"Say mom, why is dad frozen stiff?"

" _Well I would make a dirty joke there but in a nutshell, made a deal with some time controlling Globs and that glove can truely stop time for a few minutes of our talk while not impacting the fabric of reality and blablabla…"_ Neko said before she opened and closed her hand at the Blablabla part which made Me-Mow giggle.

" _Anyway Globs are pretty cool if you know how to deal with them, had to… do them a favor for this kind of enchantment after the Grand Master Wizard summoned them, before you ask… yes… I did do THAT with them… ever wonder why when you were younger and you say people like Bucket Knight and other beings go into the bedroom with your father and I?... well it wasn't for small talk thats for sure since we normally invited them when our heat cycles hits monthly… bit of a warning you should really get contraceptives just in case…"_

Neko said while she smirks when Me-Mow got a look of confusion and then realization before a horrifying look appeared on her face when she got all the missing pieces of things that happened in the past…. And with this… well… her parents were freaking Swingers and not the low level type.

"Oh. My. Glob." Me-Mow said as she couldn't believe what she heard.

" _Hehe, careful if they may hear you, your father and I had a pretty open relationship, in fact your father had fun with Angel a few times when she became fully mature and what not… not much to do down here after all besides waiting for an adventurer to snack on or something."_ Neko said while she did bring up a point… not much to do besides tier 15 and what not.

Me-Mow was again shocked that Angel had fun with her parents too but made sure to not be vocal.

"R-Right… Not much to do." She said though she may have trouble looking at Guardian Angel again if she sees her.

Neko chuckles before she speaks when the gem on Me-Mow's glove starts to dim and Neko's form starts to flicker.

" _Anyway seems the power in the gem is waning and will need to recover, tell your father that I love him and if he wonders about this… tell him… cubicle, he will get that word if its out of nowhere, it will tell him I'm alive and what not so should ease him a bit, I'll talk to you in a few days if you haven't found my body and if you want to use the gem for time stopping for a few moments, just hold the gem in front of you like so, it has a few enchantments that can tell if you want to use it's ability so doing so without the will to activate it won't do anything… I'll see you later Me-Me… I love you my little Kitten."_ Neko said while she hend her right fist over her left breast where her heart was like she was making a saluting gesture before her form starts to fade in front of Me-Mow.

Me-Mow got a bit teary.

"I love you too, mom."

Neko just smiles and her form fades fully and time resumed again while DC blinks he saw that Me-Mow without realizing it was reaching out for something…. Though the kicker to him was that her form went from standing to that action.

"Whoa… you got fast Me-Mow." DC said when he had a surprised look on his face but told Me-Mow that DC really had no idea on what just happened.

"Oh yeah…" Me-Mow said before looking at her dad.

"I have a message from mom. She said she loves you and before you ask, she also said cubicle."

DC got a shocked look on his face when he heard that and he looked stunned when he looks and the ground and starts to chuckle.

"H-Hehe… hehehe… not sure HOW you heard that…. But if Neko told you that somehow recently, guess she is alive… Alright, I'll use my powers to try and locate her once your human gets back here." DC said while he grins at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blushes.

"W-We're not dating dad."

"Sure… and with only two possible ways things could go with you and Frank down the line with him helping you, I would honestly be surprised if that guess of mine on your romantic life didn't happen." DC said while he looks amused while unaware to the duo, two beings were approaching, one carrying a bucket and the other looked like a divine being.

"Compatriet Demon Cat, we heard rumors your daughter is back so we dediced to drop in, a thousand apologies if you were spending quality time with your not so demonic spawn." Bucket Knight said while he sounded regal as always.

DC chuckled.

"Ah, hey BK and Angel. How's it going?"

Angel giggled.

"Doing well Demon Cat. Hi Me-Mow." She said with a smile.

Me-Mow rubbed the back of her head.

"H-Hey." She said but didn't know if she should feel awkward knowing the information she just got.

Though thankfully for Me-Mow, Finn returned when he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Demon Cat, you got any soap laying around?, the soap you had in this bathroom you had nearby ran out just now and… you two!?" Finn said before he noticed Angel and Bucket Knight while he still had his Sword summoning ring activate and he summoned a icy sword of sorts, seems like it was a gift from Simon or something… would be an issue for Bucket Knight at least while Finn got in a guarded stance though his towel did risk falling when he didn't hold the knot part.

Guardian Angel narrows her eyes.

"Well look at this BK. Isn't that the brat that came here not too long ago?"

"Are you sure Guardian Angel?, sure this fellow looks similar to that Coward who ran from me long ago and may know us but that mark on his face does make me question if this is that same fellow, you sure this isn't some kind of mistaken identity and he is talking about two other beings?, pretty sure we have fiery monsters who could make a mark like that here." Bucket Knight said when he saw the massive burn mark on Finn's face and wondered if this was the same being from last time though Finn got a tick mark at the coward comment.

"Says the guy who can grow to giant proportions and bum rushed me… you expect me to stand still and get trampled!?, just to let you know I don't mind fighting naked since it really makes me agile so fight me at the risk of your eyes if my Towel drops!" Finn said while DC sighs.

"Me-Mow, I'll handle GA and BK, you calm the human down before a fight breaks out in my home." DC said which was confusing to BK and GA since DC would have some issues with Finn as well and could have attacked him awhile ago if he was in DC's room.

"Right…" Me-Mow said before approaching Finn.

"Finn… put the sword down… or make it disappear and come with me while dad deals with them." She said.

"You kidding… I know you maybe friends with them but Guardian Angel tried to eat me and Bucket Knight called me a coward and attacked me after he grew to giant size… give me one good reason to get rid of my only weapon right now that can defend myself if your dad can't talk them out of attacking me." Finn said while in the meantime with GA, BK, and DC.

"OK you two, not sure about Bucket Knight here since he doesn't seem too hostile but GA, calm down or else." DC said while he looks at Angel mainly.

"Or else what? And why are you defending this human?" Angel said.

"OK… two reasons why you shouldn't fight… first off I don't want to deal with damages and I know your weaknesses after some corrections and second… either settle down or you can find someone else to have fun with when your heat cycle hits, my daughter is in the human's dept and until its paid back fully, I don't want there to be issues, besides he maybe sweet on my little girl and aside from you and Bucket Knight, I don't have many issues per say with the human thanks to the fact I can use him to locate my wife who went missing and I just found out she is alive… so please… at least until I locate Neko… keep your temper in check otherwise I will be forced to make you submit…. Did it before when you tried to eat me and can do it again." DC said while he tried to keep calm, if GA pushed the matter he would get her to stand down so a warning was warranted though a small pressure emits from DC as a subtle warning of sorts.

GA shudders at the warning before calming down but was shocked about Neko.

"Neko's alive?"

"Yeah, Me-Mow got in contact with her somehow without me knowing and gave a phrase that only Neko and I would know, its a random word that wouldn't be use in any other way in everyday situations, so please… if you and the human want to fight and what not, at least hold off until Neko is found, my powers only work with partial correctness so we need to use this place as a base and use the Human to go to places to try and locate Neko, and with my daughter tagging along possibly, I would go but if I get killed, then who would be able to locate Neko?, magical Wizards?, please those guys are so loco that you might as well be talking to brick walls." DC said while he used a stubby finger to make a crazy gesture when he talked about Wizards just now.

Angel frowns since Wizards were no help before looking ar Finn who was busy talking to Me-Mow before looking at DC.

"Okay… I'll back off until Neko is found but… Me-Mow can do better if she somehow ended up dating that jerk."

"And you know anyone else here good for my little Catnip?, pretty sure we are the last judge of characters asides me who knows almost everything about everything, were demons and monsters who eat other beings who trespass so… yeah… not saying were bad since we are dealing with intruders but we did make bad impressions with one another, Frank here got his face burned by his Ex and he dumped her and he just got a divorce from a wife or something." DC said while Finn's ear twitched when he heard that.

"I'm not married!, and seriously you get most of that right but trip at the end?... seriously how in the world did you not find a way to fine tune that." Finn said while DC rolled his eyes.

"Its funnier to mess with adventurers like yourself when I almost get names right and what not, and as long as you don't cause trouble here, GA and BK won't cause issues with you, in fact they may help you with Neko since they are good friends of hers." DC said while he turned to look at Finn while he had his weapon lowered to show that he was now relaxed enough to not be hostile… though BK did look surprised when Finn didn't correct with the girlfriend thing and him dumping her.

"Well if its to find Milady Neko, I don't mind being compatriots for now, but why did a lady give you that mark?" BK said while Finn would have facepalmed but his face was healing so he sighs.

"Long story that I don't want to get into while I'm only wearing a towel and a ring, once I get cleaned I'll explain more, here Me-Mow, might as well let you use this since I got enough weapons at the ready and you could use this." Finn said when he handed Me-Mow the ice sword which transformed into a deadly looking Dagger when he passed it to her.

Me-Mow blinked a bit in surprise.

"Whoa neat." She said as she held the dagger.

Finn then left the room while Me-Mow swings the Dagger of ice a few times, she tried to have it change shape but it only changed into various daggers and when she broke it on some rocks after nicking the wall, it reformed so it looks like Me-Mow had a self repairing weapon now.

"Sweet." Me-Mow said while feeling excited about her new weapon.

While that went on, BK, GA, and DC were quiet for a bit while they wait for Finn to get back, when he returned, DC looks at Finn.

"Alright Frank the Human, ready to save my wife?" DC said while Finn rolled his eyes.

"Dude, if I can get you to call me Finn once after this, would be worth it, lets get started so we can make sure Me-Mow has a full family to come back to." Finn said while he hits his fists together a few times.

Me-Mow lightly blushes after hearing that as DC chuckled.

"Yes. Time to find my wife." He said.

He then got a serious look in his eyes.

"Though from what I gathered by process of elimination, this will take longer then we thought since after narrowing things down… my wife is somewhere in the Badlands of all things." DC said while Finn looked surprised.

"The badlands!?... you mean the place where cutthroats and thieves live and what not?" Finn said when he heard that.

"The very same." DC said as everyone else was shocked at the info.

"Why would she go there of all places?" BK said while DC shrugged.

"No clue, I may know amost everything but unless I have a general idea of what she is looking for, I won't be able to give a general answer, you, Finn, and Me-Mow will have to head there and after I fine tune things to give a more precise location, I'll send GA here with the message while I try and work more things out." DC said when that was the best plan he could come up with.

"Hmmm, I guess that's the only solution we got." Me-Mow said.

"Yeah, so better get geared for desert terrain before you go there." DC said when he gave everyone a serious look.

Everyone else nod at DC before Me-Mow looks at Finn.

"Guess we should head back to your place to get the right gear for the Badlands." She said.

"Yeah, see you later DC… and… GA and BK as well." Finn said though he didn't look as pleased when he spoke to GA and BK before he and Me-Mow left the dungeon which left BK, GA, and DC alone for a bit.

GA frown.

"I don't mind helping in finding your wife DC but he better keep that attitude of his in check."

"Oh relax, considering it will be a few hours, BK and I can give you a good time to help you relax, BK won't need to get ready much since he can just use water to recover and he is heat resistance since he is mostly armor that is compressed and I could use a good time to help me relax." DC said while he smirks at GA.

BK nods his head as GA blushes a bit.

"Well… I do need to cool down."

"Hehe, good, I'll be right back after I get cleaned and BK needs to get some water to grow to a decent size so I'll see you two in a few minutes." DC said before he walked away on his paws which left BK and GA alone.

"I shall return as well with water for my bucket." BK said before he went to go get some water.

That left GA alone with her own thoughts when she would have fun with DC and BK again.

' _Really hope those two can help me. Can't believe Me-Mow is friends with that human after what he did to me.'_

The time then went to a bit later after GA went to get clean and GA, in a magically made robe, met with DC and BK in the usual spot for their fun meetings and there was a large mattress in the room, there was even a large pool for BK to use for his water powers.

"Well then. Hope you two are ready." GA said with a smirk.

DC smirks when he heard that and looks at BK who used the bucket to grow to be a head and a half above GA's height and had the girth to match.

"Hear her BK?, you ready to show our Sinful Angel a good time?" DC said while he smirks at the water element based knight.

"Indeed compatriot." BK said as he smirks.

"Good then let's get started, want to start first or mind if I go first." DC said when he grins at BK.

"Hmmm… since we're rescuing the love of your life, you go first."

"If you are sure, you ready GA?" DC said which made GA smirk more and she snapped her fingers and was in the nude in no time, she had a fully developed figure with wide hips, C to D sized breasts, and darker blue nipples to boot.

"Does this answer your question?" GA said.

"Indeed." DC said when he got on the bed and he looks at GA as she gets onto the bed and she got on her knees and started to make out with DC and their tongues fight with one another though DC's tongue, being like a living cat, purrs when it liked the licking it was getting.

GA moans as she kisses DC more as her tongue licks the demonic creature's tongue.

This went on for a bit before DC pulled away from the kiss and moved to suck one of GA's nipples, her left, and sucked hard on the blue bit.

GA groans from that action before she scratches behind DC's ear to let him know he was doing okay.

DC purrs a bit from that and sucked the nipple harder while he had his cat tongue lick the tip of the nipple while both he and the tongue purr a bit from the attention.

GA let's out a moan as she was enjoying this treatment which caused her to slightly blush.

DC switched nipples after a moment when he got the left nipple decently hardened and he sucked the right nipple well while the demon Cat's smaller tongue repeats its actions to tease GA more.

GA moans as she enjoys this feeling which caused her folds to be a bit wet.

That caused DC to notice when her scent spiked and he removed his mouth from her nipple and gently used his head to knock GA onto her ass and he smirks at her and licks his lips to show GA what would happen in a moment.

GA was a bit caught off guard from the pushing before blushing as she gets what DC will do before nodding her head.

This caused DC to push GA onto her back while being careful to not harm GA's wings and moved to get between her legs and he had his cat tongue move to lick at her folds while he himself sucked on her bud to get her ready for what will happen.

GA groans from these actions as she can feel that before groaning a few more times.

While that happened, BK, after removing his cod piece on his armor, or retracting it into a hidden compartment, showed a large metallic cock that was around the 13 to 14 inch mark thanks to his body's size and was 3 in width, he was stroking himself off slowly while he watched the show before him and smirks at GA.

GA took notice of that and blushes a bit before smirking at BK and winked at him.

BK stroked himself a bit faster when he saw that but kept quiet while DC continues to please GA more when he moved his tongue to her folds and his cat tongue shot inside of her and wiggles around and purrs when it liked the warm place it was in and licked various parts of GA's pussy from the inside.

"Ooooh!" GA groans a bit loud from that action before her toes curl a bit as she starts to moan.

DC chuckles a bit from that and worked to please her more when he sucked on her bud again while his tongue continues his actions more and more until…

GA groans loudly before she climaxes on DC's cat tongue as her juices hit it.

The Cat tongue purrs more from the treat and it worked to lick up as much as it could while DC hums at the taste while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

GA continues to climax for about 15 seconds before tapping off.

That caused DC to pull his tongue free of GA's folds and gives her an amused look.

"Excusite taste as always my Dear Angel, I know we just started but hope that helped you unwind a bit." DC said while he grins at GA.

GA panted a bit before smirking at DC.

"Only a little." She said.

"Good… though since I did a bit for you, mind returning the favor?" DC said while he gave GA a lustful look.

GA chuckles before she looks at DC's cock to see if its hard or not.

It was indeed hard, thanks to all the teasing, his 12 inch cock was shown and like his tongue, this one seemed to be a moving controllable part of his body though minus a cat head and just had a dickhead, it could wiggle and what not at his command and DC smirks when he saw GA staring at it.

GA licks her lips before a moment later, she got a bit under DC before the angelic woman started licking DC's cock.

DC shuddered from the feeling and huffs a little when he felt his body relax a bit when he enjoyed GA's work and his cock wiggles a bit at the attention though it stayed more or less still for GA to lick.

GA continues this action a few more times before she opens her mouth and starts swallowing DC's cock as much as she can.

"F-Fuck!" DC groans out while his cock throbbed a bit in GA's mouth after a couple minutes of GA's work while his cock enjoyed the warm orifice.

GA mentally chuckled as she likes hearing that reaction before she starts bobbing her head back and hard on DC's cock.

DC hissed a bit when he had to fight to keep his orgasm back and his cock throbbed more and more as time went on as GA sucked his cock harder and faster and the head of DC's cock starts to enlarge a bit to show GA that DC was about to climax in his own way.

DA knew what that meant before she starts to double her actions as she bobs her head more.

After a minute, DC's eyes roll back into his head and he roars when he came hard in GA's mouth and he unloaded a rather large load into GA's eager mouth though she did have trouble keeping up with drinking and a small mess was made on her breasts as a result.

GA gags a bit as she tries to drink down DC's cum as she waits for him to tap off.

When he did with a groan he pants for breath while he enjoyed the afterglow for a bit… he really needed that relief.

GA uses this time to drink down the rest of DC's cum before using her mouth to clean his dick for a moment.

DC shuddered from that while his cock grew to full power again thanks to GA's actions.

GA takes her mouth off of DC's cock to catch her breath for a bit.

"Hmmm, with all that cum, you probably haven't had any fun for a while." She said teasingly.

"H-Hehe… not since we had fun during your heat cycle so been a few months, but I'm up for more." DC said while he now slickened cock throbbed with need when he grins at GA.

GA smirks before she gets on her hands and knees before showing DC her holes.

"Pick whichever you want." She said before shaking her ass at the demonic cat.

DC smirks when he mounts GA while being careful of her wings.

"Well if you insist… how about… this hole!" DC said when he had his cock aim at GA's ass and thrusts his cock deep inside of her asshole when he knew it was a weak point of hers and thrusts away in no time while he enjoyed her ass to his heart's content and enjoyed how GA's ass gripped his cock.

GA groans loudly at the rough penetration before she starts to groan more loudly a few times as her ass cheeks shook.

DC grins at that while he continues to fuck GA's ass hard and he looks at BK.

"Hey BK, join in on the fun, might as well have her get your cock lubed up before you have fun with GA here." DC growled out while he keeps on fucking GA to his hearts content.

BK chuckles.

"Gladly." he said before he gets in front of GA and had his cock point at her.

This caused GA to blush a bit while she moans from DC's cock fucking her ass and she opened her mouth and took BK's cock into her mouth as best as she could and bobbed her head while DC's thrusts helped GA take more into her mouth.

BK groans as he felt how rough GA was with her sucking before he starts to thrust his hip back and forth while enjoying this feeling.

This resulted in BK and DC pretty much spitroasting GA on their cocks which caused GA to moan and groan muffly from the feeling while she had her own thoughts about things going on right now.

' _Oh fuck I'm feeling so much better now. This is really clearing my mind now. Only thing I have to do is focus on finding Neko afterwards.'_

The duo fucking Angel were no mind readers and continue to fuck GA harder and faster while BK gave GA time to breath every now and then while their cocks continue to throb harder and faster while GA felt her orgasm approaching more and more until...

GA muffly moans loudly before she climaxed hard as her ass tightens on DC's cock while BK throws his head back and filled the angelic woman's mouth with his cum.

DC growled while he had a strained look on his face when he came hard in GA's ass and as a result, GA's stomach bloats from the massive filling she just got and sperm leaked from her ass and mouth as a result.

GA gags while swallowing BK's load as GA's orgasm got stronger as her stomach bloats out more like a water balloon.

When BK and DC tapped off, they pulled their cocks free from GA's mouth and ass and she fell to the side for a moment while she had a greatly extended stomach from all the sperm in her, honestly she looked pregnant right now and the face she was giving to boot… well it got BK and DC hard in no time.

"The fun is just begging my compatriot friend." BK said.

"Oh yeah, pretty sure one of us could knock you up before BK leaves." DC said while he grins at GA.

Though GA blushes she couldn't help but give a challenging smirk.

"B-Bring it on."

This caused the scene to go to a couple minutes later to show GA moaning and groaning as BK fucked her pussy hard while she was lift and lowered onto his cock by the growing water knight while he was careful to not harm her wings while DC smirks when he sat nearby to wait for his turn.

GA was moaning and groaning loudly as she was really enjoying how intense BK was with her.

Thankfully for BK, he had some control on what fluids he absorbed so he made sure to not have his cock absorb the pussy juice on his dick while it was inside of GA's pussy so he could fuck her harder and faster as time went on while her orgasm was getting close, same with his but he held himself back more and more until…

Angel throws her head back before she moans loud and climaxed hard again on BK's cock as her toes curled.

BK roars when he came hard as a result into GA's womb, making the tight space bloat as a result and sperm leaked down BK's cock while he rides out his orgasm.

About 15 to 20 seconds past before GA finally taps off and pants for breath.

BK rode out his orgasm at the same time and after a couple minutes of recovering, the scene went to show DC while he was fucking GA's pussy while she was on her back, he didn't care about the sloppy second thing since he had plenty of fun with GA in orgies, all in all he was really pounding away while his cock bashed GA's cervix again and again.

"O-Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" GA moans before she used her heads to play with her breasts.

This egged on DC more while his cock threated to bash into her womb as time went on and after a few minutes of intense fucking, DC roars when he came inside of GA's womb and his and BK's loads mixed together inside which would make it hard to tell who the father of a child would be if GA got knocked up.

"Gaaaahhh!" GA groans loudly which caused her orgasm very hard on DC's cock as her pussy tightens around it.

DC groans from the feeling while he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan after 14 seconds and takes a moment to enjoy the afterglow.

GA also taps off as she pants for breath while having a deep blush on her face that made her look sexy.

This caused BK and DC to blush and grin while their cocks were iron hard and unknown to GA vocally, she saw DC gestures for BK to lean down and after DC whispered something into BK's ear, BK smirks when he and DC look at GA and approach her.

GA had a feeling that things were gonna get more intense.

And intense things got when GA was forced to ride BK's cock while he was on his back while BK fucked her pussy… the kicker though was DC joining in when he fucked her pussy as well and had paws on her shoulders to keep from falling off her and the she had two monster cocks fuck GA's abused snatch while the two males grin when they fuck her without mercy.

GA was grinding her teeth with having both cocks in her pussy as she bounced more causing her breasts to bounce too.

BK used his hands to play with her breasts while DC and BK keep on fucking GA to please her more and more until…

GA groans loudly with her tongue hanging out before she climaxed very hard again on the duo's cocks.

That caused BK and DC to climax as one in GA's womb with great force and the trio ride out their orgasms as a result.

That caused GA's climax to get stronger as the trio ride out their orgasm.

When the three tapped off, GA was a twitching blubbering mess on the bed while DC and BK look amused by that and DC looks at BK.

"Hope that helped with the relaxing before you head to the badlands with Frank and Me-Mow." DC said while he grins at BK.

BK chuckles.

"Oh I believe it helped greatly."

"Great, I'll take care of the rest here BK, you should get ready and use that GPS thing that you found to locate the Grasslands and find my daughter and Frank and join them if you want to meet them on time." DC said when he looks at the clock and points at it to show he and BK were having fun with GA for nearly 45 minutes.

BK did sweatdrop with the way DC calls Finn the wrong name.

"You're right. I'll make sure to not fail." He said before leaving DC and the still shuddering GA.

DC chuckles when he saw that and smirks at GA while she slowly recovered.

"Take 5 GA, I'll find tune the locations that Neko could be while I use a map of the Badlands that I happened to have after I get a bite to eat and what not… after that we can continue the fun before I send you off to give a more general location to the group and you can come back and relax, have fun with me, and other thing before I send you out again with a more fine tuned location." DC said while he walked away from GA while her ass and pussy leaked sperm from her shuddering body.

' _G-Great.'_ Was all GA could thing before she starts resting.

The scene then went away from Finn and his situation in Ooo to Phoebe while she was in front of Emerald in a large field outside of town while a few flame people or beings who looked like Flame people stood nearby.

"Alright, you want to see if you can help this village if you are staying here?" Emerald said while he looks at Phoebe with a grin.

"Yes I do." Phoebe said with determination.

"Good… then attack me with intent to kill." Emerald said while he had a serious look on his face.

Phoebe was a bit surprised at the request but figured it was part of the test before she charges to attack Emerald with her best attack.

This resulted in Emerald just holding his hand towards her while the flat of his hand was seen in a blocking motion.

Phoebe blinked at this but was still attacking him no matter as she tries to land some powerful punches and kicks.

Emerald blocked each hit with a serious look on his face while he guages the attacks… not bad but…

Emerald gripped Phoebe's ankle with one hand and tossed Phoebe away with great force and when she rightened herself, she was so far away that Emerald and the others were barely in sight.

Phoebe was a little surprised at this but wasn't gonna give up and she starts flying towards Emerald as her legs were like jet fire before she had a fireball ready in her hand.

All Emerald did was stand where he was while he watched Phoebe come with a well telegraphed attack and thanks to her speed, she flew by Emerald while throwing the fireball and Emerald actually slapped her on the ass and knocked her so that she flew right at the ground at an angle and she crash lands there hard… talk about insult AND injury.

The people who watched cringes as Phoebe groans before getting up.

All Emerald did was smirk while he gave the come get me gesture.

"Come on am I fighting the Queen of flames or Queen of Fails?" Emerald taunts to see how Phoebe would react.

Hearing this made Phoebe get angry.

"I'll show you!" Phoebe said before she charges at Emerald again before her hands form to two flaming swords.

Emerald smirks when he dodged each hit while an after image in his place took the hit or would have if the attack didn't phase through them while Emerald keeps taunting her.

Phoebe was getting more angry as she uses all her strength to get a decent hit on Emerald.

Though it seems Emerald could read her and he was taunting her more while she sweats fiery sweat.

"Come on, is that really all you have?, use the absolute strongest attack you got and lets see what I will do to counter." Emerald said while he grins at the tired Phoebe.

Phoebe glares at Emerald.

"Fine! Try this on for size!" She said before she actually got into a bigger flame form.

All Emerald did was yawn to mock Phoebe while Lillum, and two girls similar to Lillum in looks but looked around Phoebe ages float towards what is going on and see Phoebe attacking Emerald while the two succubuses moved to flirt with some elderly flame looking people and Lillum giggles at that… her daughters did like to tease the elderly sometimes.

Phoebe was enraged before she sent a big flaming fist towards Emerald.

All Emerald did was frown and he held his hand up and Phoebe's fist made impact… but to her shock Emerald was holding back the attack pretty easily.

Phoebe was shocked before she sent another big fist at him.

All Emerald did was block a few hits and in a shocking moment, flicked Phoebe's fist as it came towards him and she was knocked flat on her ass as a result and Emerald floats in the air.

"Come on Phoebe, I know you got some more power then that, unlike that human I'm not delicate so go all out, go wild, we have a few flame people here who are trained to deal with out of control situations so don't worry about collateral…. Or are you scare of harming me?, scared to show was a Royal like you can really do?" Emerald said while he looks down on Phoebe.

Phoebe was now pissed.

"I'll show you scare old man!" She said before she gets up and really charges at Emerald with a serious look on her face.

Though Emerald smirks he did get a bit ticked at the old man comment and decided to end this fight when he moved with shocking speed in front of Phoebe's face and when he placed a hand on her enlarged face, she suddenly shrank to normal and starts to fall to the ground when she couldn't control her flames and Emerald gripped her angle before she could hit the ground.

"W-What did you do to me?" Phoebe said with a shocked look.

"Simple, sealed your abilities for an hour, you won't be able to do anything unless you can overpower that seal, think of it as a way to train you to control your powers and your temper… call me an old man again and I'll make it 24 hours instead of 1." Emerald said with a scary eyesmile on his face and he sets Phoebe on the ground while the two Succubus girls giggle near Lillum which got Phoebe's attention.

Phoebe looked at the sources.

"This is not funny."

"Eh it's kinda funny." One of the succubus girls said while the succubuses float over and the other rolled her eyes.

"Oh ease up Frost, she's new here and never fought sex demons it seems, were masters of magic, especially illusions and what not so it's no surprise she had trouble keeping up with the king of Sex demons, she was pretty cute when she tried though." The other sex demon girl said with a teasing smirk on her face when she winked at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes a bit as one of the Succubus girls spoke.

"Hehe I'll give you that Rose. She got spunk."

Lillum floats over and lightly pinched their ears, they both had cat ears on their heads which gave Lillum prime targets.

"Alright you two, enough teasing, this is the future Queen of Flames so play your cards right and not only could you have a fiery playmate during lessons, you can have a prime human a few years from now to have fun with if Phoebe here can get her powers and anger under control." Lillum said while she pinched the ears and Frost and Rose spoke as one.

"A-Alright mom… please let us go!" the duo said which told Phoebe that Frost and Rose were Lillum and Leonel's daughters.

Phoebe blinked a bit.

"These two are your daughters?"

"Yup, thought I mentioned it, Leonel is my wife more or less and I'm married to Emerald as well, Frost and Rose are not biologically related to Emerald so it makes sense why Frost and Rose have cute cat like bits here and there, Rose even has Leonel's chocolatey skin when she changed her skin color to Leonel's skin tone." Lillum said while Rose blushed a bit.

Phoebe blushes at the skin tone.

"I see…" She said as she can see the similarities.

"Yup, you three might as well talk since you have no other things to do right now and get to know one another, in a short time you three will be having fun together during lessons and Frost and Rose will get your virginities, don't worry I'll be joining in to help make it as painless as possible, you see there are two reasons why Emerald here sealed your powers, one of them is so that you don't go supernova from an unexpected orgasm… some flame people can be… explosive… and not in the fun way… so doing that prevents it sonewhat… Emerald has another reason so ask him for details first before you ask me why." Lillum said while she smiles at Phoebe.

Phoebe blinks a bit before she looks at Emerald.

"What other reason did you seal my powers?"

"Well more like put a block on them, unless you can focus enough with your powers, you won't break through that seal… think like this, instead of a widespread flame fueled by anger, think of a raging fire fueled by a calm controlled mind… you got to admit you were easy to provoke and from what I got from reading your mind, thats what got you in this situation in the first place." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Phoebe blinks a few times before facepalming.

"Glob darn it."

"Eh, don't be too hard on yourself, we all start somewhere, you wanted help and you are getting it… you would just owe me when you get 18 years of age hehe." Emerald said while he winked at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes brightly after hearing that making Frost and Rose giggle.

Lillum giggles as well before the elderly flame people walked over to Emerald and Phoebe.

"As interesting as this is to see, while its good for her to be getting lessons, you really should send a message to inform her father she is here, I doubt he would be happy if she was missing for years on end without some kind of message every now and then." The eldery flame person said while he held a cane in hand to support his body and Emerald rubbed his head.

"Oh alright alright, I'll send a succubus there so that if he gets a bit heated, the succubus can calm the flame king down so he doesn't do anything stupid, bring Burst and Spark, they would be good since they are former flame people turned into succubuses." Emerald said while the eldery group nod at Emerald and they left the area.

Phoebe was surprised after hearing that.

"S-Seriously? There's flame people being part Succubus?"

"Hehe, you would be surprised on what we can change, though since it goes against the Natural order, we have to have fun with Life and Death afterwords to make it official, me with Life and Lillum with Death, not as bad as you think." Emerald said while he grins at Phoebe.

"In fact, if you want a few years from now, Lillum could turn you and you may be surprised at what you can do since hybrid sex demons can be pretty potent." Emerald said while he grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe was slightly flabbergasted after hearing that.

"I-I don't know… I should think about it first."

"Hey like I said, you have years until your 18th birthday, so might as well think before that happens, you will be living with sex demons so might as well see what the pros and cons are and see how hybrids live and what skills they have, couldn't hurt to learn right?" Emerald said while he gave Phoebe a serious look.

Phoebe did gulp.

"I'll make sure to remember that."

"Hey its not like its a death sentence, all your body would go through is a change, not a complete personality change and what not." Emerald said when he sweatdrops at the fear on Phoebe's face and wanted to calm her down.

"Right… just not sure if I was gonna be the same me if I went through the change." Phoebe said.

"Oh don't worry, memories, personality, etc, etc, all will be intact, it's your body that would be changed, just wait for Spark and Burst to get here and you'll see their changes." Emerald said while he points to the village and two flying lights were heading their way.

Phoebe blinked a bit when she saw the light before squinting her eyes.

She actually saw two flame people flying their ways but there were stark differences… one was a large pair of demonic fiery wings… fiery demonic tails… and pretty revealing outfits that barely hid their bodies from view, but that was from a distance only, when they land near the group, Phoebe saw that the two flame people were sisters and one looked older then the other… they wore pretty provocative outfits that barely hid their bodies from view and the elder one was more shapely then the younger looking petite one and the elder one had a toned body to help her beauty… the elder one had D sized breasts and wide hips but the younger one had B cup breasts and a petite body, but their beauty was unquestioned and they didn't look embarrassed at all in their outfits.

"You called Master Emerald?, Mistress Lillum?" The elder one said while she looks at Emerald and Lillum.

The younger one with wings looks at Phoebe.

"Who's this?"

"Oh just the current princess of Flames Phoebe, she came here for her own reasons, I can explain more but I have a message and possible anger soothing mission for you two to keep the current flame king calm if he wants to try and take his daughter back by force." Emerald said when he points a thumb at Phoebe.

The two hybrids blinked after hearing that.

"This is the princess of the Flame Kingdom?" The elder one said.

"Really?... hey sis, doesn't she look like your big sis Flara?" the younger looking one shockingly said to the elder sister.

Phoebe blinked a bit.

"W-Wait… you knew my mother?"

"Know her?, she was my big sister, name's Burst, Spark here was born from my father having a mistress, I can explain more but it would explain why Spark here looks a bit different then I." Burst said while Spark smiles to show that she wasn't bugged by it.

Phoebe was a bit surprised at this info.

"So that means you two are my… aunts?"

"More or less, guess you never heard of us huh?, well nice to meet you Phoebe, Flara would be pleased if she saw you growing this fast." Burst said while she grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe though felt bummed.

"Too bad she's not here."

"Yeah… heard about her death, she was a good woman, kept your father in check when she was alive and was a surprisingly good influence on him… he was much more evil than you think back then and it was thanks to Flara that he actually considered turning good… but after what happened with your mother, well… pretty sure you get the rest… I couldn't stand living at the Fire Kingdom with him in charge… not only that I look a lot like your mother since we are twins for the most part, only difference is flame hairstyle, try and picture your moms hairstyle on me if you saw pics of her and tell me you don't see a resemblance." Burst said while she looks at Phoebe.

Phoebe looks at Burst for a bit before she definitely see some resemblance between her and her mom.

"I can definitely see it. There weren't many pictures of mom but I had a few. Father barely talked about her."

"I see… well Phoebe all I can say is welcome to the good side of the family, when your father took command and things started to go evil there, many good hearted flame people left and came here, honestly if it wasn't for Emerald and other sex demons making a large village here, we would be dead thanks to how weak we were from malnutrition and those acid zombies." Burst said while Emerald chuckles at the duo.

"Hey I would do anything to help fine ladies such as yourselves, even deal with Globs when many of you wanted to become hybrids hehe… had lots of fun with Life and Lillum had plenty of fun with Death… interesting sights." Emerald said while he grins at a blushing Burst and Spark.

Phoebe blinked a bit.

"I may have forgot but you're friends with the Globs of Life and Death?"

"Hehe, more like sex friends more or less, Globs of Life and Death have rules and we sex demons go against that somewhat when we convert living bodies into sex demons… in fact… hey Life you can come out now, we know you are listening." Emerald said when he looked away from the group for some reason.

Phoebe blinked before she looks at the direction that Emerald was looking but thought he was joking.

Though turns out he wasn't when she saw… a small Toad while it held a crown at its side and walked to the duo while Emerald grins at the approach.

Phoebe blinked a bit.

"This is Life? Thought she would be taller."

"Well Life can't normally appear in her true form in Ooo and she has been hanging around in this tiny male frog form, but with a certain trick I know about this form…" Emerald said while he knelt down and got the Crown from Frog Life and he sets it on the frogs head, but the kicker was he kissed the Crown first like a reverse kiss the frog to lift the curse type of situation and Phoebe was blinded by a beautiful golden light from the now crowned Frog… when her vision cleared she managed to see a tall two headed Snake woman with a well endowed figure while she hugged Emerald a bit out of the blue… probably thanks for the help with the transformation and seemed daily as well if the greeting from Life was anything to go by.

Phoebe was surprised when she sees Life for the first time.

"Whoa."

"Hehe, yeah, Globs can't normally appear on the mortal plain in person and it's only by this Trick can Life take a physical form here, bit of a loophole that not many know yet it's a common thing in stories, know the princess and the frog?" Lillum said while she floats near Phoebe.

Phoebe blinks a bit.

"I think so. I remember hearing it from… Finn." She said before feeling a bit bummed when she brought her ex.

Lillum pats Phoebe on the back in a comforting way while Life sets Emerald down and smiles at Phoebe.

" **Hello my child, sorry for the sudden appearance but when I heard that you came here I decided to pay a visit while Deathy was busy with a few new souls, seems this Finn I've heard about is making interesting actions nowadays and wanted to see how the Princess of flames was doing… heard the CO was going to try and do something stupid but after Finn broke up with this cutie of a flame princess, he dropped the idea."** Life said while one of her snake heads smile at Phoebe in a gentle way.

Phoebe blushes a bit but Spark and Burst blinked in surprise.

"Wait, you dated the hero of Ooo?" Spark said.

"And he dumped you?" Burst said but was getting a bit pissed.

"Hey hey ladies, first off try and not let anger mar those beautiful faces… second… Phoebe is the one who screwed things up and lets just say our princess here left him a shiner and needs training to keep her powers in check so she can get Finn's love back." Emerald said while coming to Finn's aid.

Though Burst and Spark blushes, they looked at Phoebe to see if it's true.

Phoebe nods her head.

"It's true. I tried to save him and I lost control of my flames." She said while still feeling bummed about it.

" **I see… well I'm sure it won't be too bad, a cutie like you getting the hang of things and learning more… pretty sure if you do your best you'll get Finn in your clutches in no time."** Life teasingly said when she made claw like grabbing motions with her hands and Emerald, Lillum, Frost, Rose, Burst, and Spark chuckle at that.

Phoebe blushed at the gesture.

"Hopefully… unless he moves on and met someone."

" **Well… I heard rumors that he found this cat girl named Me-Mow and thanks to some situations, is dealing with the Guild of Assassin's soon to help her and her family, I would explain more but seems Finn is also trying to get with other ladies if things happen and Me-Mow doesn't seem against it, so who knows, when you get to him he could be very experienced… good thing you are with sex demons huh?"** Life said before giggling though many Sex demons had wide eyes when they did not expect that turn of evens and Life looked confused when she saw that.

" **What?... you didn't hear?"** Life said when she saw the wide eyed looks she was getting.

"Uh no." Spark said as Phoebe had so many thoughts swirling in her head.

Emerald rubbed the back of his head when he heard that.

"Wow… guess I need to send a few more spys around Ooo for my spynetwork if I'm lacking that info, hey Phoebe you OK?... you look a bit pale." Emerald said when he saw Phoebe looking a bit unsteady on her feet.

"Well… hearing what Finn is doing confirmed my fears." Phoebe said.

" **Well its not like you can't join in on the fun later, nothing is set in stone and you can earn Finn's forgiveness so its not a hopeless endevor."** Life said while she smiles at Phoebe to help calm her down.

Phoebe looks at Life.

"I hope so."

" **Hehe, hey I'm the Glob of life, pretty sure I know how a living being feels and lets just say while hurt, Finn doesn't hate you, its just you need more control so he won't get harmed anymore… nuff said… or is the normally stubborn Princess or soon to be Queen of flames afraid of getting rejected once or twice?"** Life said while she grins at Phoebe at the challenge.

Phoebe was quiet but had a determined look.

"I'm not afraid."

" **Good, then I'll head on back to the Dead world for now and let Deathy know about a possible new hybrid here, should really get under the CO's feathers as well."** Life said while she smiles at the group.

Most chuckled as Phoebe was confused.

"Who's the CO?"

"Short for Cosmic Owl, guy gives prophetic dreams more or less and when he appears in them, they come true." Emerald said when he gave a general idea of the CO and his powers.

Phoebe blinks a bit after hearing that.

"I see… Wait, earlier, she said that the CO was gonna do something to Finn. was the CO gonna give Finn a dream or something?"

" **Yeah but no real details on why, said that he was surprise you goofed up instead of Finn it seems… not sure why though."** Life said while she shrugged her shoulders.

Burst was thoughtful for a bit.

"Maybe in some twisted way the CO wanted Finn to do something bad which may involved Phoebe for something."

"Well pretty sure I can say for certain… if I see the CO, he better watch out or I may pluck his own eggs from his body and crush them." Emerald said while he had a frown on his face… seems he had a bad run in with the CO in a dream or something.

Phoebe blinked a bit.

"Um, I take it that you gave you a bad dream?"

"No shit, guy gave me a prophetic dream and lets just say if it wasn't for him, my previous portal to Ooo for my kind wouldn't have blown right in my damn face." Emerald said while he looked a bit steamed from that time.

Phoebe was surprised after hearing this as Burst and Spark went to calm Emerald down.

"There there Emerald. At least everyone is okay." Spark said.

"Yeah, though if it wasn't for me, I wouldn't have nearly destroyed my kingdom, then again if I didn't try none of us would be here so not sure what to think with how confusing that rainbow turkey's dreams are." Emerald said while Burst and Spark hug Emerald a bit with Lillum doing the same and he looked visibly relaxed instead of tense.

Phoebe sees this before she remembered something before looking at Life.

"You said Death is your husband right? Finn one time told me that he and his brother, Jake, met him once."

" **Ah yes… I believe I heard about that, Jake had to get kissed by Deathy to get his memories back, wasn't pleasant for Deathy at all."** Life said while she looks at Phoebe.

Phoebe was surprised.

"Really?... I did not know that part." She said but Frost and Rose perk up.

"Though why did they went to see Death in the first place?" Rose said with confusion.

" **No clue, something about reviving a plant or something, but Deathy wouldn't give me details on what the plant was, said he had no interest in plants unless I make them."** Life said while she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

Everyone was confused on that as Phoebe rubs her arm.

"So… now what?" She said.

"Well we train that's what, might as well turn you from a small flame and into a raging inferno that can really turn heads in battle and in the bedroom." Emerald said while he grins at Phoebe with the possibility of a challenge exciting him.

Phoebe blinked at the look as Frost and Rose giggles when they knew this would be fun.

Time a bit later in the village to much later to show Lillum about to get her tier 15 lesson up and running while she let Frost and Rose pal around with Phoebe in one of the rooms of Emerald's home.

"So you're telling me you never really kissed Finn yet and in the past you would blow up?" Frost said while she and Rose listened to Phoebe's romance stories.

Phoebe blushes.

"Yeah… it's thanks to my unstable matrix. When Finn and I 'kissed' I somehow sanked in the ground. I was told that I might've ended up in the world's core if Finn hadn't got to me in time. So we had to be extra careful. Closest thing we could do was share a kiss with a rock."

Frost and Rose blink at that before they look at one another and they look back at Phoebe.

"So… is your matrix still unstable?, maybe getting your body turned into a Hybrid would get it stable." Frost said while Rose nods her head in agreement since it seem more health reason for the change instead of sexyness.

Phoebe blinked a bit.

"Really? You think that change can fix my matrix?"

"Well your body does stay the same but any issues would be altered on your command during the transformation, its not all sex with sex demons even if its in our name." Rose said while Frost nods her head in a serious way though she smirks a moment later.

"Though since Emerald sealed your powers… pretty sure you won't blow up or anything." Frost said while Rose moved to get off the bed they were on while Frost had Phoebe's attention.

"Um, I suppose so." Phoebe said as she didn't know where Frost was going with this.

"Well, with your energy sealed… maybe even if you are unstable… maybe my sister behind you can do something interesting?" Frost said which made Phoebe blink… and when she turned on the bed, she was surprise when Rose jumped at her, got on top of her and kissed Phoebe all at the same time while Frost smirks when there was no explosion going on.

Phoebe's eyes widened in shock as she couldn't believe she was being kissed by a woman or in this case, Succubus.

Though to further her shock, she realized she WASN'T going to blow up like a supernova while Rose keeps on kissing Phoebe and Frost licks her lips when she saw Rose slipping her tongue into Phoebe's mouth while she was distracted.

Phoebe was shocked again from this action but was able to have this thought.

' _Oh Glob… I can't believe I'm getting kissed by a girl but also… I'm not blowing from this!'_ She thought.

Rose keeps the kiss up before she pulled away and grins at Phoebe.

"So… how was that for a hot kiss?" Rose said while she licked her lips when she liked the taste of Phoebe's lips.

Phoebe was blushing brightly as she still couldn't believe what happened.

"U-Um well… hard to say." She said since she was still shocked.

Rose chuckles while Frost looks amused.

"Wow, looks like we really got a pure virgin here… going to enjoy our fun later during mom's lessons." Frost said while she gives Phoebe an amused look.

Rose smirks as Phoebe was blushing brightly before wondering if she should back out.

Though before she could make that choice, Rose got off Phoebe and moved to sit next to her.

"Well we found out that you won't blow up with a kiss… wonder if you will have the same reaction when my sister and I get your virginities… though what a way to go." Rose said while she winked at Phoebe.

"Yeah." Frost said which made Phoebe blush more.

A moment later, the door was knocked on and opened to show Rachel while she checked on the trio.

"Hey you three, how are you all doing?" Rachel asked when she closed the door behind her.

"Oh we're doing fine just… talking." Rose said but smirked at Phoebe.

"I see… and Phoebe on her back on the bed doesn't have any real issues to talk about?" Rachel said while she looks at Frost and Rose with an amused look when she could read them like a book.

"Okay you caught us. We were testing if Phoebe may explode from a kiss and so far, nothing. Rose enjoyed it." Frost said.

"And I got to say… worth it, pretty hot kiss." Rose said while Rachel shook her head.

"Well first off hope you don't make it a habit, second your mother called you three for the lesson though if you want to keep out of it for now Phoebe, you are allowed to pass for now." Rachel said while she gave Phoebe a look of understanding.

Phoebe was nervous to be honest but knew she can't run away.

"N-No. If I'm living here then I need to learn certain things no matter what." She said.

"Alright, if you are sure, then please follow me, but again, this is your call, no one elses." Rachel said while she walked to the door as Frost and Rose moved to follow Rachel.

Phoebe was again nervous but… if she needed to win Finn's heart back, she had to get better at things even if it involves… tier 15 before Phoebe gets up and follows the trio.

When she followed the trio, she followed the group into one of the rooms in Emerald's home and Lillum was sitting on a chair nearby while she looks at the group with an amused look in her eyes.

"Nice to see you here again… Rachel you may leave for now, Frost, Rose, get some chairs, and welcome to the fun room Phoebe… you sure you want to stick around?... last chance to back out." Lillum said while she smirked at Phoebe.

Phoebe gulped but shook her head.

"I-I'm staying."

"Alright… but you'll need some good fashion later once we are done to really wow people so you better get ready… by the time I'm done you will be a real fiery fem fetalle." Lillum said and as the door to the room closed, the scene fades to black with giggling heard a few times inside before it fades to black fully as the scene fully faded to black.

* * *

**(End of chapter 2, chapter 3 will be soon in the future.)**


End file.
